Fairy Tail Civil War
by mitoo
Summary: setelah tubuh Natsu diambil alih oleh END, Natsu menyerang teman-temanya sendiri, Gray yang dihari itu kehilangan teman terdekatnya ingin Menghabisi END, tetapi Lucy mencoba melindunginya dari Gray, Fairy Tail pun terpecah menjadi dua kubu yang bersebrangan, Perang saudara antar Peri !
1. Chapter 1

Fairy Tail Civil War

Act 1

" _Perpecahan"_

-09:00-

 _ **Kardia Cathedral, Graveyard**_

"Sampai kapan kau mau disitu ?" tanya Erza

"..." tak ada jawaban

"Lucy ?" sang Titania tampak khawatir dengan rekan satu tim dan sahabtnya ini, perlahan dia menghampiri Lucy yang tengah duduk berjongkok di depan salah satu makam.

"Ayolah Lucy.. sudah 2 jam kau-"

"Ini bukan salahnya..." kata Lucy lirih nyairis seperti sebuah bisikan.

"Apa.. ?" kata Erza yang tidak sepenuhnya mendengar ucapan Lucy.

"Ini bukan salah Natsu kan !" ulang Lucy sambil menatap Erza dengan mata yang bengkak penuh dengan air mata

"..." Erza benar-benar membeku, tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun Erza segera berjongkok disebelah Lucy, Erza segera menarik Lucy dalam pelukan yang erat tidak butuh waktu lama Lucy kembali menangis.

"Erza.. jawab aku.." kata Lucy disela tangisanya

"Sudah sudah, berhenti menangis.. dia tidak akan bahagia jika kau terus menangis di depan makamnya" kata Erza tanganya membelai tubuh Lucy mencoba memberikanya ketenangan, tetapi mata Erza tertuju pada batu Nisan dihadapanya, batu nisan bertuliskan...

 _Juvia Lockser_

Pagi ini adalah hari pemakaman untuk penyihir Fairy tail yang menjadi korban peperangan, mereka yang mati sebagai pahlawan.. bahkan Laxus pun tak kuasa menahan air mata saat teman-temanya dikuburkan. Mereka memang berhasil menang.. tapi tidak ada senyuman kebahagiaan di wajah mereka.

' _Kita menang tetapi kenapa aku merasa kalau kita telah kalah...'_ kata Erza dalam hati.

Masih teringat hari itu.. _Hari dimana Fairy Tail 'Menang'_

5 hari yang lalu menjadi titik puncak pertempuran antara Fairy Tail dan seluruh penyihir Ishgar melawan agresi kerajaan Alvarez dan juga amukan raja Naga Acnologia. Pertempuran menjadi tidak terkendali, korban mulai berjatuhan dimana-mana.

Acnologia berhasil dikalahkan dengan kombinasi dari Fairy tail dan Spriggan yang tersisa, mereka memberontak setelah mengetahui rencana Zeref yang sebenarnya.

Natsu dibantu oleh kekuatan sihir Mavis akhirnya dapat mengalahkan Zeref lewat pertempuran sengit, tapi.. itulah awal dari tragedi yang tak akan pernah dilupakan oleh Fairy Tail.

Natsu hilang kendali..

" _..Natsu akan mati bersamaku.. kita saudara yang tak terpisahkan"_

Itulah kata-kata terakhir Zeref sebelum tubuhnya lenyap menjadi debu, dia tersenyum...

Setelah Zeref Lenyap Natsu tiba-tiba saja berubah wujud dan mulai mengamuk menyerang semua yang ada disekitarnya, Fairy Tail pun terpaksa mundur meninggalkanya.

' _Tidak ada kemenangan tanpa Pengorbanan'_

Itulah fakta yang mereka peroleh dari peperangan ini.

-11:00-

 _ **Fairy Tail, Guild Hall**_

Hampir semua orang ada di Guild, mereka baru kembali dari upacara pemakaman teman-teman mereka.

"Haah, paling tidak Guild kita tidak hancur lagi kali ini.."

"Aku benar-benar butuh istirahat..."

"sulit rasanya untuk senang, padahal kita menang..."

"aku sedang tidak ingin minum..."

 _Keluhan_ , _keluhan_ dan _keluhan_ itulah yang dibicarakan semua orang

Seisi Guild bagaikan Zombie, mata mereka merah dengan kantung mata tebal karena terlalu banyak menangis, tak ada semangat sedikitpun dalam diri mereka.. hanya diam di meja mereka menatap kosong ke berbagai arah.

"ya ampun.. kita semua berkabung, tapi aku tidak menyangka bakal se Depresi ini" kata Elfman yang duduk disebelah Mira

"...Elfman, bagaimana keadaan Lisanna" tanya Mira

"dia masih mengurung diri dikamar.. semua ini pasti membuatnya terpukul, terlebih lagi soal Natsu"

"Biarkan saja.. dia butuh waktu untuk menerima semua ini" kata Mira

"Erm.. Nee-chan"

"ya ?"

"Aku tidak melihat Gray.. dimana dia ?"

"Dia ada di atas sepertinya sedang bicara dengan Master, aku kasihan padanya andai saja dia bersiakap sedikit terbuka.. mungkin aku bisa membantunya" kata Mira dengan raut wajah sedihnya.

"Apa.. kau tidak khawatir dia pergi mencari Natsu ? kau tau kan soal Juvia... "

"Gray sudah dewasa.. aku yakin dia dapat memutuskan yang terbaik untuk semuanya" kata Mira tersenyum, tapi Elfman tau senyum itu hanyalah _kepalsuan_

' _aku harap ini tidak menjadi lebih buruk lagi'_

 _-:-_

 _ **Fairy Tail, Master Office**_

"Jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan.." kata Master serius, Gray hanya terdiam

"Aku.. masih tidak tau" mendengarnya Master hanya menghela nafas sambil menyandarkan tubuh mungilnya di kursi

"Dengar Gray.. ini sudah kesepuluh kalinya aku bertanya padamu, cobalah bersikap terbuka Gray.. kami keluargamu"

"..." Gray hanya terdiam menunduk, makarov tidak bisa melihat ekspresi diwajahnya.

"Kau benar-benar tidak berubah huh ? sejak awal kau bergabung dengan kami kau selalu menyimpan masalahmu sendiri dan menyelesaikanya seorang diri juga apa kau tidak menganggap kami ?"

"..."

"kau yang membuat keputusan Gray, aku hanya ingin tau apa yang akan kau lakukan.. jika kau memilih mengejar Natsu aku tidak bisa menghentikanmu"

"Aku.."

"Dia memang bukan Natsu.. tapi apa kau juga yakin Natsu _'tidak ada'_ di dalam Monster itu ?"

"Master.. aku sudah membuat keputusan"

"Baiklah, aku ingin kau memberitahukanya kepada semua orang yang ada disini, kita akan mencari solusi bersama.. kita harus segera bertindak sebelum korban bertambah banyak"

seperti biasa Master sangat bijak dalam menyikapi masalah

-12:00-

 _ **Fairy Tail, Guild Hall**_

Erza akhirnya dapat membujuk Lucy dan membawanya ke Guild, paling tidak dia tahu disana ada Mira dan yang lainya mereka pasti dapat membuat Lucy merasa lebih baik.

"Kita hampir sampai Lucy, jeez paling tidak tersenyumlah sedikit" kata Erza melihat Lucy yang terus-terusan.

' _Tch apa yang kau tinggalkan hanyalah masalah Natsu, perbuatanmu membuatnya merasa sangat bersalah... jika kau memang masih di dalam Monster itu, Kumohon sadarlah !'_ umpat Erza dalam hati.

"Entahlah Erza.. sepertinya aku pulang saja"

"Ah Omong kosong, ayo masuk dan katakan hai pada Mira" kata Erza mendorong tubuh Lucy dari belakang, perlahan mereka membuka pintu Guild.

"-Aku akan Memburu dan menghentikan _END..."_

Erza dan Lucy terpaku di depan pintu, seluruh Guild hening.. semua mata tertuju pada Gray yang berdiri di tengah Hall, ekspresi kaget, marah, sedih semua tergambar di wajah-wajah mereka.

"..."

"..."

tidak begitu lama semua orang mulai merespon.

"Oi ! apa maksudmu Gray ! kau tau dia Natsu kan !"

"Sudah kuduga akan seperti ini jadinya..."

"Gray-san..."

Respon-respon mereka kurang lebih terbagi menjadi dua, _menentang_ dan _mendukung_.

"Kau nggak boleh lakuin itu bro, dia teman kita !"

"Tapi.. Nggak bisa dibiarin juga, hanya masalah waktu sampai dia mencapai pemukiman !"

"pasti ada cara lain... kita harus memikirkanya lagi !"

"Tidak ada waktu ! kota terdekat dari wilayah itu adalah Ingram, kampung halamanku !"

Erza dan Lucy masih berdiri disana, Mira terlihat sedih, Laxus dan timnya tampak tegang. Apa yang mereka khawtirkan _mungkin_ akan terjadi.

"Kumohan dengarkan aku dulu !" teriak Gray, seketika itu pula semua orang berhenti berdepat dan memusatkan perhatian mereka pada Gray.

"Dengar.. END harus dihentikan atau akan lebih banyak orang akan menjadi korban, dengan sangat jelas aku tahu Natsu itu sahabat baikku" semua orang masih terdiam

"karena itu.. aku akan berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak membunuhnya, tetapi kalian tahu.. akan sangat sulit melawan makluk seperti itu tanpa ada niat membunuh, itu bisa jadi bumerang"

"Jika kalian dapat membuktikan bahwa Natsu masih hidup.. atau aku melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri, maka aku akan berhenti" sambung Gray

"Gray..."

"Tapi.. jika tidak ada bukti sedikitpun tentang Natsu, aku berasumsi bahwa jiwanya sudah lenyap seperti yang Zeref katakan dan akan melawan Iblis itu dengan semua yang aku punya" tampang Gray terlihat sangat serius, matanya berkilat tajam seperti sedang memendam amarah yang Luar biasa besar

"Sampai kalain menemukan bukti.. jangan halangi jalanku" kata Gray tegas sembari melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu, disana masih ada Erza dan Lucy.

"kau tidak bisa lakukan ini Gray !" teriak Lucy tiba-tiba membuat Erza terkejut.

"ya aku bisa.. hanya aku yang bisa" kata Gray dingin, dia berhenti dihadapan Lucy dan Erza, tubuh mereka menghalangi pintu.

"Tapi dia Natsu ! teman kita !"

"Oh.. itu pendapatmu ? maaf tapi Natsu yang aku kenal tidak akan pernah membunuh Temanya sendiri" perkataan Gray serasa menusuk hati Lucy dan menghancurkanya berkeping-keping.

"T-tapi dia dikendalikan..." Lucy masih mencoba membantah

"aku pikir kalian sudah mulai mengenal _lebih dalam_ satu sama lain" kata Gray masih mempertahankan sikap dinginya, kalimat singkatnya seolah mengirimkan ribuan anak panah tepat ke hati Lucy.

"..."

"aku sudah mengenalnya sejak kecil.. dia itu kuat, walaupun sudah dihajar dia mampu bangkit dan akhirnya menang.. tekatnya untuk melindungi Guild dan teman-temanya itu yang memberinya kekuatan.. katakan Lucy, jika dia masih _'disana'_ bagaimana mungkin dirinya dapat dikendalikan oleh Iblis dan membunuh Temannya sendiri !"

"sudah Cukup Gray !" kata Erza sembari mendekap tubuh Lucy yang sudah gemetaran. Tanpa sepatah katapun Gray kembali melangkah melewati mereka berdua.

"kau hanya marah.." kata Lucy lirih membuat Gray terhenti sejenak.

"kau hanya marah karena Juvia kan..." Erza melirik kearah Gray untuk melihat bagaimana dia menangapi perkataan Lucy

"..Terserah apa katamu" kata Gray tanpa memalingkan wajahnya, Erza terus melihatnya berjalan sampai sosoknya hilang di kejauhan

' _aku tahu ini bukan soal Juvia.. tapi kau memperburuk keadaan Gray'_ Erza mulai menyesali niatnya membawa Lucy ke Guild.

"Erza.. apa Lucy baik-baik saja" Mira menghampiri mereka.

"Bisa kau jaga dia sebentar Mira, aku perlu bicara dengan Gray.." kata Erza, Mira terlihat khawatir mendengarnya.

"Aku harap kau tidak bertengkar denganya..."

"Tidak.. aku hanya ingin memastikan sesuatu yang sedang aku pikirkan"

"Apapun itu, apa kau bisa membujuknya.. jika didiamkam ini bisa berakhir buruk, aku tidak ingin ada pertempuran lagi di Fairy Tail"

' _sudah kuduga saat seperti ini pasti akan terjadi...'_

-:-

" _Aku akan pulang, jika Iblis itu menyerang tempat tinggalku aku akan membantu Gray untuk mengalahkanya !"_

" _Apa ! aku akan mencari Natsu-san, aku tidak akan memberiarkanmu menyentuhnya"_

" _Hei, dia mencoba melindungi keluarga dan kampung halamanya !"_

" _Jangan salahkan dia juga dong, kenapa tidak beritahu mereka agar mengungsi, kita bisa memikirkan cara untuk menangani masalah ini dengan lebih bijak selagi mereka semua dievakuasi"_

" _jangan bercanda, lari tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah.. aku ikut kau, kita bantu Gray sama-sama"_

 _Perpecahan_ Mulai terjadi di Fairy Tail, semua orang saling mendebatkan apa yang seharusnya mereka lakukan, ada dua pihak besar dalam perdebatan ini, yaitu penyihir yang _Pro_ dan _Kontra_ dengan keputusan Gray, sementara Penyihir-penyihir yang memilih Netral mulai terpengaruh oleh kedua belah pihak.

Setelah cukup lama berfikir Lucy membuat keputusannya sendiri, keputusan yang mencenangkan yang membuat Staruss bersaudara terkejut.

"Aku nggak akan biarkan kau menyakiti Natsu..."

"L-lucy ?"

"Ya ! aku akan pergi mencari Natsu... dan menlindunginya dari Gray !" kata Lucy keras.

"N-nee Chan.. Ini gawat"

-13:00-

 _ **Magnolia Town, Riverbank**_

"Aku bohong jika ini tidak menyangkut masalah pribadiku sendiri.." kata Gray teringat pernyataan Lucy.

' _G-gray-Sama...'_

Kata itu, suara itu, selalu terngiang-ngiang dikepala Gray, Selalu memberinya mimpi Buruk, selalu membuatnya merasa dihantui

 _Rasa bersalah.._ Itulah yang Gray rasakan semenjak kejadiaan tersebut. dia ingin menangis tapi air matanya tidak bisa keluar.. yang keluar di dalam dirinya hanyalah amarah yang kian berkobar..

"Maaf Juvia.. karena melindungiku kau-"

"Gray !"

Gray terlonjak kaget, dia segera menoleh ke sumber suara, didapatinya Erza sedang menurini jalanan batu menuju kearahnya.

"Kau mudah ditebak, kau selalu saja ke tempat ini jika sedang ada masalah" kata Erza memulai pembicaraan

"Lihat siapa yang bicara, kau sendiri sepertinya sering sekali ketempat ini" kata Gray kembali memandang lurus ke arah sungai

"Well Mungkin sudah kebiasaan kita sejak dulu.."Erza

"Kenapa kau mencariku" tanya Gray dingin

"..soal perkataanmu tadi-"

"aku bersungguh-sungguh akan menghentikan Monster, akan kulawan siapapun yang menghalangi"

"..."

Erza sedang Dilemma sekarang ini, dia tahu perbuatan Gray tidaklah salah.. END harus dihentikan atau akan timbul lebih banyak lagi korban jiwa tapi lain sisi dirinya masih sulit mempercayai Natsu telah tiada dan tubuhnya sekarang telah diambil alih oleh Iblis dalam diri Natsu.

"hei Erza"

"eh..ya?" Muka Gray benar-benar serius, matanya menatapnya tajam Erza dapat melihat tekat kuat di bola mata Gray, _'dia sudah tak dapat dihentikan...'_ batin Erza.

"Ada dipihak mana Dirimu.."

 _ **-To be Continued—**_

.

.

Chapter 2 Preview : keputusan Erza dan semua Major Character untuk memilih pihak mana yang mereka dukung, konflik pertama.

Sorry udah bunuh Juvia T_T, kematianya sangat diperlukan buat nambahin motivasi Gray, btw nggak ada Character diluar Guild biar berkesan _'civil war'_ , anggap saja mereka memiliki masalah mereka sendiri2

Dimohon buat Saran dan Masukannya untuk kelanjutan Fic ini, thanks ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

Fairy Tail Civil War

Act 2

" _Dua sisi yang bersebrangan"_

.

-00:00-

 _ **Fairy Hills**_

Bunyi lonceng jam terdengar menandakan waktu sudah tepat tengah malam dan gerbang Fairy Hills akan dikunci sesuai peraturan, sebenarnya jarang sekali penghuni asrama yang masih terbangun apalagi keluyuran di tengah malam seperti ini, lampu-lampu dijendala pun sudah dimatikan, kecuali deretan jendela yang merupakan kamar Erza.

sang Titania yang biasanya sudah tertidur pulas kini tengah terjaga, walaupun tengah berbaring di ranjang yang empuk dengan selimut tebal nan hangat matanya seolah tak bisa terpejam.

" _Ada dipihak mana dirimu.."_

Kata-kata Gray tadi siang terus tergiang dikepalanya, ya.. sang titania sedang dilemma.

 _ **Flashback**_

"Ada dipihak mana dirimu.."

"A-apa maksudmu.."

"aku cukup yakin akan ada banyak orang yang akan mencoba melindungi _makluk_ itu, apa kau ada dipihak mereka ? atau kau akan mendukungku ?"

"jadi maksudmu kita semua akan saling berkelahi !?" Gray hanya mengangukan kepalanya.

"tidak mungkin... itu tidak boleh terjadi aku har-"

"tidak ada yang bisa kau lakukan !, ...kau tidak bisa mengintimidasi mereka semua dengan gertakan seramu itu, mereka semua punya alasan mereka sendiri, butuh dari sekedar Titania untuk menghentikan ini semua.." jelas Gray setelah memotong perkataan Erza

"..." Erza hanya diam

"Kau juga tidak bisa menghetikanku... tekatku sudah bulat Erza"

"..."

"jadi ada dipihak siapa dirimu ?" kata Gray mengulang pertanyaanya

"Aku.."

"Aku.. tidak tahu" kata Erza ragu, dia tidak bisa berfikir dengan jernih sekarang.

"aku tahu bagimu sulit mempercayai ini semua, jadi aku tidak mendesakmu untuk memutuskanya sekarang" kata Gray sambil memegang bahu Erza dengan kedua tanganya. _Amat_ erat, rasanya hampir seperti cengkraman

"Dengarkan aku Erza.. jika kau jadi Lucy apa yang akau kaulakukan ?"

"Hah ?"

"jika kau Lucy, apakah kau akan mendukung keputusanku, apa kau akan membiarkan orang yang kau cintai dibunuh di depan matamu ?" Erza baru menyadari arah pertanyaan Gray, tidak diragukan lagi Lucy pasti akan membela Natsu apapun keadaanya, bahkan disaat dia mengamuk waktu itu hanya Lucy lah yang mencoba bicara dan mendekatinya

"Lucy akan melindungi Natsu..."

"Benar, sekarang kau tahu Lucy tidak akan berpihak padaku.. kemungkinan juga Wendy" mereka masih saling berhadapan Erza dapat melihat senyum pahit diwajahnya

"Aku harus pergi sekarang, tolong pikirkanlah baik-baik" kata Gray sambil memberikan senyuman menyeringai yang biasa dia tunjukan, Erza masih diam tanpa kata

"..Kenapa kau memberitahuku soal Lucy dan Wendy ?" kata Erza, untungnya Gray belum cukup jauh untuk mendengar Erza

"Karena aku ingin kau menjaga mereka, Wendy masih terlalu muda untuk urusan seperti ini dan Lucy.. dia sudah cukup menderita, aku tidak ingin dia terluka lagi" dia katakan itu tanpa memalingkan wajahnya.

"Gray apa kau.. ingin aku bergabung dengan mereka ? apa kau ingin aku untuk melawanmu !?" Gray hanya tertawa kecil membuat Erza semakin bingung.

"Keputusan ada ditanganmu sendiri Erza..tapi kau harus ingat"

" _setiap keputusan Selalu ada konsekuensinya"_

 _ **Flashback End**_

"Argh, kenapa si Idiot itu malah membuatku semakin bingung !" kata Erza sambil melemparkan gulingnya kesudut ruangan.

"apapun keputusan yang kubuat hasilnya tetap sama, aku harus melawan teman-temanku sendiri..."

"Aku memang sering melawan mereka tapi itu semua hanya lelucon.. apakah aku bisa melawan mereka dengan serius ?"

"Aku.. harus bicara pada Master, mungkin belum terlambat untuk mencegah semua ini"

-09:00-

 _ **Fairy Tail, Guild Hall**_

Untuk pertama kalinya Guild sangat sepi di pagi hari, jika biasanya para penyihir sudah berebut mengambil pekerjaan baru setiap pagi di Request Board kali ini tidak seorangpun.

Bar pun juga tampak sepi, hanya ada Mira yang sedang mengelap gelas-gelas untuk menyibukkan diri.

"Ah Erza, selamat pagi" sapa Mira

"sepi sekali disini Kemana semua orang ?" tanya Erza menghampiri Mira, seketika senyum di wajah Mira pun pudar.

"Mungkin sebelum masalah ini selesai, tidak ada yang akan datang kesini"

"Kanapa kau bilang begitu ?"

"Kau tahu kan... setelah kejadian kemarin Guild menjadi kacau semua orang mulai bertindak egois, mereka mulai memihak dan menentang satu sama lain karena kepentingan pribadi, sekarang mungkin mereka sibuk mencari _'teman'_ "

"..Kenapa semua jadi begini" kata Erza sambil memijat keningnya, kepalanya terasa pusing karena berfikir semalaman

"Apa kau baik-baik saja.. kau terlihat lesu" tanya Mira khawatir dengan mantan Rivalnya tersebut

"Ya aku hanya kurang tidur..itu saja"

"Apa kau ingin secangkir kopi ?"

"Tidak.. tidak usah, sebenarnya aku ingin ketemu Master.. apa dia ada di ruanganya ?"

"Dia ada di dalam sepertinya dia tidak pulang dari kemarin, kurasa dia sedang bicara dengan Laxus sekarang, mau kuantar ?"

"Tidak usah, aku tunggu saja disini.. dan aku berubah pikiran tolong buatkan aku kopi"

 _ **Fairy Tail, Master Office**_

"Jadi keputusanmu sudah bulat huh ?"

"Ya, aku sudah membuat komitmen, selama aku masih hidup tak akan kubiarkan ada yang mati lagi di _keluarga_ kita.." kata Laxus mengingat pembicaraanya dengan Mavis beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"Kenyataanya kau tidak bisa melindungi semua orang sekaligus" kata Makarov mengingatkan soal teman-temanya yang mati karena perang baru-baru ini.

"Ya,bahkan Juvia mati dihadapanku... dan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, aku benar-benar menyedihkan "

"jika seseorang sudah mengetahui batas kemampuanya, itu artinya dia sudah menjadi pria yang hebat, Laxus.. kau tidak perlu menyalahkan dirimu, ada banyak hal di dunia ini yang tidak bisa kita lakukan seorang diri"

"Apa kau siap menanggung konsekuensi dari keputusan yang kau buat ?" tanya Makarov

"Aku siap, akan kubawa pulang mereka _semua_ dalam keadaan hidup, aku tidak akan melukai mereka"

"Hahaha jadi kau akan menghentikan Gray dengan menahan kekuatanmu, Kau, Natsu dan Gray memiliki kekuatan yang seimbang jika tak serius kau tak akan bisa menghentikanya"

"Kau harus percaya padaku, aku masih punya Tim yang membantuku"

"..Aku percayakan masa depan Fairy Tail padamu"

"terima kasih Kakek.."

"dan satu lagi.. bukan hanya Natsu yang memiliki sisi gelap, berhati-hatilah."

-11:00-

 _ **Gajeel House**_

Gajeel dan Levy sedang terlibat dalam pertengkaran yang serius. Dua pasangan kekasih baru ini menemukan diri mereka di pihak yang berlawanan.

"keputusanku sudah bulat, aku membantu si manusia salju ! apa kau masih ada dipihak Lucy ?"

"Tentu saja, Lucy dan aku adalah teman tak terpisahkan"

"Tch.. benar-benar keras kepala, apa yang kalian ingin lindungi itu adalah Iblis yang berbahaya !"

"Bagaimana jika dia benar-benar Natsu !? apa kau tidak merasa bersalah !?"

"Tidak"

"E-eh ? A-apa aku tidak salah dengar, kau tidak merasa bersalah jika membunuh Natsu, aku tidak mengira kau jahat sekali !?"

"Tch, Dengar ini... dia pernah bilang padaku.. "

' _Ada suatu alasan seseorang menjadi jahat.. dan apapun alasanya .,Jika suatu hari aku menjadi seperti Rogue.. jangan ragu untuk membunuhku, aku tidak mau melukai teman-temanku, Gajeel aku mengandalkanmu !'_

"Jika suatu hari dia jadi jahat, dia memintaku untuk membunuhnya.. kurasa dia lebih senang mati daripada melukai orang-orang terdekatnya, setidaknya akan kukabulkan keinginanya, itu yang akan kulakukan sebagai seorang teman"

"... omong kosong, mana ada orang yang minta dibunuh, jangan cari alasan yang nggak-nggak !"

"Dasar kau ini !" mereka terdiam untuk beberapa saat, mereka duduk saling membelakangi di sofa ,hawa diruang tamu Gajeel terasa panas karena tensi mereka berdua.

"Kalau begitu jika kita bertemu lagi kita adalah musuh" kata Levy berdiri menatap Gajeel tajam

"Hah, kalau begitu aku hanya perlu membuat penjara Besi, lalu mengurungmu sampai kau menyerah-"

"Tidak akan !" teriak Levy

-13:00-

 _ **Cana House**_

Sang Peramal tengah duduk diatas tempat tidurnya, botol-botol bir berserakan di lantai, seprei yang berantakan dan benda-benda tidak tertata rapi di raknya, beberapa hari ini Cana sedang tidak mood untuk sekedar bersih-bersih kamar.

"Ayah.. andai saja kau disini, kau pasti bisa mencegah semua ini" katanya sambil memegang figora berisi foto dirinya dan sang ayah Gildarts.

"Aku kasian pada Gray ayah, Lyon, Ultear.. Juvia, mereka semua menjadi korban pertempuran kita kali ini"

"semua orang terdekatnya telah direngut , sekarang dia benar-benar sendirian ayah"

"kita sudah berteman sejak.. sejak lama sekali, sebelum ada Erza, Natsu dan Lucy, walau sekarang kita tak sedekat dulu.. tapi aku masih mengangapnya sahabat terdekatku"

"karena itu mulai sekarang aku akan terus ada disisinya, aku ingin dia tahu bahwa dia tak sendiri.."

 _ **Kardia Cathedral**_

Setelah apa yang terjadi pada fairy Tail, Lucy seperti memiliki kebiasaan untuk mengunjungi Gereja terbesar di magnolia ini, hampir setiap hari dia datang untuk berdoa sekaligus mengunjungi makan dari teman-temanya.

"Juvia mungkin ini terakhir kalinya aku mengunjungimu, untuk sementara waktu... aku akan pergi mencari Natsu" bisik Lucy, sebuket bunga mawar putih ada digengamanya

"Orang yang kau cintai ingin memburunya aku tak bisa biarkan itu terjadi... hei, kau pasti senang jika tahu orang yang kau cintai rela melakukan hal seperti itu demi kau..." Lucy kemudian berjongkok meletakkan bunga.

"Hei Juvia.. adakah cara untuk meredam amarahnya, apa kau bisa katakan padanya untuk berhenti-"

"dia tidak bisa mendengarmu Lucy.. dan aku pikir Juvia tidak akan suka jika kau terlalu sering memberinya bunga" tidak perlu melihat siapa yang bicara di belakangnya, Lucy sangat hafal suara itu

"Mira.."

"Bukan Cuma aku.. Lisanna dan Elfman juga ada disini Loh" Lucy segera menoleh dan benar saja, Strauss bersaudara tengah berdiri berjajar.

"Yo !" sapa Elfmaan, sementara Lisanna hanya memberinya senyum.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini, bukankah seharusnya kalian ada di Guild ?" kata Lucy setengah kaget

"kita disini karena seseorang butuh bantuan" jawab Mira

"bantuan ..? apa yang-"

"Lucy, aku tahu seberapa pentingnya Natsu bagimu.. tapi kau juga harus tahu bukan hanya kau yang menganggap Natsu itu spesial" kali ini Lisanna yang bicara

"L-lisanna"

"aku mengenalmu di Edolas, walaupun sikapmu berbeda dengan Ashley tapi ada satu yang membuat kalian sama... rasa sayang kalian pada Natsu"

"aku percaya apa yang Lisanna percayai, 'Natsu masih hidup' karena itu mari kita bawa dia pulang" kata Mira mengulurkan tanganya pada Lucy

"Aku akan melindungi kalian para gadis, ini tugas seorang pria sejati !" teriak Elfman, lagi-lagi dengan embel-embel 'Laki' nya.

Lucy merasa terharu, pandanganya mulai sedikit buram karena air mata, perlahan Lucy menyambut tangan Mira dengan senyum hangat.

"Terima kasih teman-teman, ayo kita jemput Natsu... "

-17:00-

 _ **Riverbank**_

Sore di Magnolia, Matahari mulai menuruni tahtanya, sinar kuning keemasanya seolah mewarnai permukaan air di sungai sore ini, pemendangan seperti inilah yang disukai oleh Gray.

"di Tempat yang sama, waktu yang sama huh ? " kata Erza pada Gray yang sedang berdiri di pinggir sungai menghadap matahari terbenam

"aku hanya ingin melihat sunset disini untuk yang terakhir kali.. aku harus berangkat besok"

"Benar-benar terjadi huh..?"

"Sayangnya begitu.."

"..."

"..."

Erza tidak tau apa yang harus dia katakan, jujur saja situasinya benar-benar canggung.. tapi Erza sudah membuat keputusan.

"Gray-"

"Apa kau datang untuk menagkapku ?" pertanyaan macam apa itu ? pikir Erza

"H-ha ? Tidak aku..Apa maksudmu ?" dan untuk pertama kalinya Gray mengalihkan pandanganya dari sang Matahari ke sang Titania

"sudah putuskan, apa yang ingin kaulakukan ?" katanya , Erza sudah punya jawaban.. dia sudah memikirkan ini seharian.

"Aku.. ikut denganmu" Gray terdiam untuk beberapa saat, Erza mulai berfikir Gray kecewa padanya .

"Kenapa ?" tanya nya

"Aku tidak bisa membahayakan keselamatan semua orang, Nats-maksudku END harus dihentikan.. ini demi kepentingan orang banyak"

"itu berarti kau ada di _sisi yang bersebrangan_ dengan Teman-temanmu, Lucy, Wendy,.. Lisanna dan Mira juga pasti mendukung keputusan adiknya"

"Kita semua tau ini bukan perang sungguhan, tidak ada yang akan mati kan ? jika hubungan pertemanan yang kau khawatirkan.. suatu saat pasti mereka bisa saling memaafkan"

"..Ada alasan lain ?"

"Ya, meski ada di lain pihak aku tetap akan menjaga Lucy dan menjauhkanya dari bahaya, kau juga jangan berani-berani menyentuhnya." Gray tersenyum mendengarnya

"Ada lagi ?"

"Uh...Aku tidak mau mengatakanya" kata Erza membuat Gray sedikit kebingungan

"Terserahlah, yang jelas kau ada di pihakku kan.. Scarlet ?"

"Tentu saja-, hei ! apa-apaan kau memangilku seperti itu ?" Sungguh aneh rasanya dipanggil dengan nama belakang, apalagi oleh Gray, benar-benar aneh.

"Terlintas begitu saja di kepalaku , Mungkin karena warna rambutmu mirip dengan Matahari terbenam sore ini" satu kata dari Gray, dan membuat ingatan Erza _Flashback_ di masa-masa suramnya, saat itulah mendapat nama Scarlet.. dari _seseorang._

"Hei kenapa kau melamun begitu, ayo ikut denganku sekarang kita tidak boleh terlambat"

"kemana ? kita harus membuat persiapan sebelum pergi"

"itulah yang akan kita lakukan, ayo yang lain sudah menunggu..."

...

 _ **-To be Continued—**_

Next Chapter priview : Act 3 'Bersatu kita Teguh', Team Lucy dan Team Gray saling berlomba untuk menemukan Natsu terlebih dahulu, konflik tak terhindarkan, tragedi terulang kembali.

Jangan Lupa kritik dan masukanya setelah baca ya, terimakasih ^_^.


	3. Chapter 3

Fairy Tail Civil War

Act 3

"Bersatu Kita Teguh"

.

-19:00-

"payah, sepertinya kita akan telat"

Kedua Penyihir itu berjalan menyusuri keramaian kota Magnolia, Erza benar-benar tidak tahu kemana Gray akan membawanya tapi jalanan yang dilewatinya terasa begitu familiar, makin malam Jalanan makin penuh sesak, di sepanjang jalan berjajar berbagai macam toko dan tempat hiburan dengan lampu-lampu mencolok, ini adalah distrik malam Magnolia..

"Jangan jauh-jauh dariku atau kau akan tersesat" terlalu memperhatikan toko-toko disepanjang jalan, Erza tidak menyadari jika dirinya sudah cukup jauh tertinggal, dia segera mempercepat jalanya untuk menyusul Gray.

"Tersesat ? ayolah, waktu kita Remaja kita sering mengunjungi tempat ini bersama Cana"

"Lebih tepatnya kau _memaksa_ kami untuk menemanimu main Pachinko dan Poker.. semalaman"

"Hei !, jika aku ingat Cana tidak merasa keberatan"

"Itu karena ditempat itu dia bebas mabuk-mabukan sampai pagi... "

Ah Nostalgia... Sepanjang perjalanan mereka mengenang masa remaja mereka, sejujurnya dari tadi Erza merasa tidak nyaman hanya mengekori Pria ini tanpa ada percakapan diantara mereka, Erza merasa lega situasinya berubah sekarang.

Lama mereka berjalan kini Gray mengajaknya masuk kesebuah gang yang Gelap.

"Tempat apa ini ? jangan bilang kau mau bertemu Mafia atau semacamnya"

"Jangan Bodoh, kau mengenal semua orang yang akan kita temui.." Gray kembali berjalan memasuki gang diikuti Erza dibelakangya, tak lama mereka sampai diujung.

"kita sampai" kata Gray, mereka tengah berada di belakang sebuah gedung, Gray lantas mengetuk pintu belakang. Tak begitu lama menunggu akhirnya seseorang datang membukakan pintu

"Apa yang membuatmu begitu lama, Gray !"

"Evergreen !?"

Tak menyadari ada orang lain bersama Gray, Evergreen dibuat kaget dengan sang Titania yang tiba-tiba muncul dibelakang Gray.

"E-Erza..?" Ever kembali menatap Gray, seolah mereka sedang bicara. Gray hanya tersenyum dan menganguk, Ever tersenyum lega

"Ayo masuklah, diluar dingin sekali" kata Ever dengan ramah.

 _ **Fairy Tail, Guild Hall**_

Semua penyihir yang tidak sependapat dengan Gray tengah mengadakan pertemuan, Lucy benar-benar bersyukur masih banyak yang percaya padanya.. pada Natsu.

Lucy juga senang geng wanitanya ada disini memberikan dukungan padanya, ada Mira, Levy, Lisanna.. tapi seteliti apapun Lucy mengamati seisi Guild, dia tidak bisa menemuka si redhead, waktu terus berallu dan Lucy terus menunggu.. tapi Erza tidak menampakkan dirinya, itu membuat Lucy merasa cemas.

"Hei Mira... Apa semua orang sudah berkumpul" Mira pun segera memperhatikan seisi Ruangan.. Elfman, Lisanna, Levy, Laxus, Freed, bickslow..

"Hmm Sepertinya sudah semua.."

"Um.. Mira, bagaimana dengan Erza ?" tanya Lucy

"Oh ya Erza.. pagi ini dia datang kemari untuk bertemu Master, lalu aku tinggal pergi menemuimu untuk di pemakaman, begitu aku kembali dia sudah tidak ada.. sayang aku belum sempat mengajaknya " kata Mira jelas terlihat kecewa

"menurutmu.. dia akan ada di pihak kita ?" Mira berfikir untuk sejenak

".. pasti sulit baginya untuk memilih diantara kalian, bisa dibilang kau dan Gray adalah teman dekat Erza"

"mhm,.. sebenarnya dari hatiku yang paling dalam, aku ingin Erza tidak melibatkan diri dengan Masalah ini.."

"mari berharap seperti itu.."

"Heh semoga saja begitu, jadi aku tidak perlu repot-repot memanggang Armornya" kata Laxus dengan suara bariton nya tiba-tiba muncul di depan Lucy dan Mira.

"Laxus !, kumohon jangan bicara se enaknya begitu.. aku jadi khawatir kau malah bikin situasi nantinya jadi tambah rusuh" kata Mira, Laxus dengan santainya mengambil sebotol Wine dari counter seolah tidak mendengar omelan Mira.

"Apa kau mendengarku ? Laxus !" Mira yang kesal tidak dihiraukan meninggalkan mereka berdua . Lucy merasa tidak nyaman harus duduk sendirian disebelah Laxus, mereka bukan teman yang akrab, mereka bahkan tidak pernah saling bicara.

"Jadi Pirang.. ternyata aku salah menilaimu, kau boleh juga ya" lucy sedikit terkejut karena Laxus membuka obrolan

"A-apa maksudmu !?" sedikit _gambaran_ muncul dari kata-kata Laxus

"Hei jangan berfikir yang enggak-enggak, maksudku itu.. aksimu kemarin,ya.. aku pikir kau adalah wanita manja dan cengeng, tapi nyatanya kau cukup berani kemarin, kau jadi tontonan yang menghibur"ujarnya dengan senyuman menyeringai mengoda.

"A-aku serius ! apa kau pikir kemarin itu hanya lelucon !?"balas Lucy wajahnya mereh karena mengingat aksi memalukannya kemarin, benar-benar mencoreng namanya sebagai salah satu wanita anggun di Fairy Tail

"siapa yang bilang kau sedang bercanda, sebenarnya kata-katamu kemarinlah yang mendorong kita berkumpul disini, sedikitlah berbangga"

"bahkan kau juga ? yaa, semua orang bilangnya begitu sih "

"Hmm, bagaimana dengamu sendiri ? kau sudah siapkan dirimu ?" Lucy mengeryitkan dahinya kurang paham maksud pertanyaan Laxus

"Maksudmu bertarung ? tenang saja aku bisa menjaga diri sendiri, aku masih punya Celestial spirit untuk membantuku-"

"Bukan, bukan itu, aku sama sekali tidak perduli soal teman-teman sirkusmu itu"

"..." Lucy hanya diam menatap kearah Laxus dengan tatapan tajam

' _Uh, benar kata Mira.. pria ini memang benar-benar brengsek..'_

"..Apakah hatimu sudah siap.. untuk melawan Teman-temanmu sendiri untuk orang yang bahkan sudah tidak bisa mengenalimu" kata Laxus mendadak terlihat serius

Kali ini bukan rasa kesal yang didapat Lucy dari perkataan Laxus, rasa bimbang.. perasaan yang coba ia singkirkan kini seperti kembali lagi

' _Apa aku benar-benar bersikap egois.. untuk melindunginya'_

' _Fakta yang tidak bisa ku sangkal.. ratusan orang meregang nyawa karena ulah Makluk biadab yang merasuki tubuh Natsu itu'_

' _Aku tahu Gray ada benarnya, tapi tidak ada salahnya dengan mencoba menyadarkan Natsu kan ?'_

' _Maaf Juvia...'_

' _Aku tidak ingin kehilangan Natsu...'_

"Oi, ditanya malah bengong" kata Laxus sambil melambaikan tangan kekarnya di depan muka Lucy

"Ah !- itu..."

"Tch, jangan panik begitu, aku kan cuman tanya.. well, sepertinya kau masih sedikit ragu dengan keputusanmu sendiri ya pirang"

"..." Lucy hanya diam dan menundukkan kepalanya

"Ironis sekali ya.. Mati ditangan temanya sendiri ? apa-apaan itu, Pemikiran seperti itu tidak bisa dimaafkan !" Lucy teringat kata-kata Natsu pada Gray tepat setelah misi penyusupan ke Sekte Avatar

' _Hei Striper, jika suatu hari kau benar-benar berubah jadi Bajingan seperti acting mu barusan, aku sendiri yang akan membunuhmu !'_

' _Itu juga berlaku untukmu kan ?'_

' _tentu saja ! makanya berlatihah yang keras supaya kau tetep setara denganku !'_

Kata-kata itu pasti yang semakin mendorong Gray.. untuk melakukan ini semua

"..pada saat seperti ini, pemikiran seperti itu benar-benar menimbulkan masalah" Kata Lucy dengan senyum pahit

"Orang-orang bodoh , mereka benar-benar akan saling bunuh.. yang satu kerasukan setan yang satu Terobsesi untuk balas dendam..haaah sepertinya akan sulit" Laxus mencakar-cakar rambutnya terlihat frustasi, di sampingnya Lucy hanya memperhatikanya sambil tersenyum.

"Walaupun kau terlihat seperti berandalan di luar, tapi hatimu benar-benar baik.. rasa cemasku terhadap Natsu banyak berkurang.. aku percaya kau bisa menghentikan mereka"

"Heh tentu saja ! akan kupotong tangan dan kaki mereka jika harus !"

 _ **Gray's Hideout**_

"Bagaimana menurutmu Erza ?" tanya Gray

"A-aku tidak habis pikir kalian semua ada disini.."katanya dengan nada terkejut, bagaimana tidak ? tepat dihadapanya bukan Cuma Evergreen saja ternyata ada Gajeel, Cana dan Loke, mereka semua duduk di sofa di ruangan tertutup tersebut

"Aku lebih tidak percaya _kau_ ada disini" kata Gajeel membalikkan pertanyaan Erza

"Apa maksudnya itu ? apa aku tidak diharapkan disini ?"

"Duduklah dulu kalian berdua, aku akan segera kembali.. ada suatu hal yang harus kulakuan" kata Evergreen kepada Gray dan Erza sebelum pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

"Kemana dia pergi ?.. tunggu, tempat apa ini sebenarnya ? kenapa di depan sepertinya ramai sekali" tanya Erza yang masih merasa kebingungan, dari ruangan itu Erza dapat mendengar suara dari orang-orang di depan bahkan ada suara musik Jazz.

"di depan sana itu Bar, kita lagi ada rumah pamanya Evergreen" jelas Loke

"Hei Erza jawab aku kenapa kau disini ?, bukankah kau harusnya bersama Lucy ?" kata Gajeel curiga

'Jadi kau pikir aku mata-mata atau semacamnya ?"

"Jika kau tidak memberikan alasan yang jelas, yah.. akan sulit bagi kami mempercayaimu"

"melihat END menghancurkan kota demi kota membunuh banyak orang.. bagaimanapun aku turut bertanggung jawab atas ini semua, karena itu demi kepentingan orang banyak, aku HARUS menghentikan bajingan itu.. meskipun itu Natsu " semua yang ada disana masih menatap Erza seolah masih tidak puas.

"Kenapa kalian masih menatapku begitu ? aku sudah katakan alasanku kan ?" kata Erza sedikit kesal

"kita semua juga merasa begitu, yang ingin kami ketahui adalah tujuan untuk dirimu sendiri.. aku tidak percaya jika kau rela melakukan ini hanya untuk menolong jutaan orang di Ishgar yang bahkan tidak mengenalmu, kau pasti punya alasanmu sendiri.." jelas Loke, Erza melirik ke arah Gray yang duduk disebelah Cana. Terjadi kontak mata antara mereka.

' _katakan pada mereka, jangan disembunyikan'_ itulah yang dibaca Erza dari mata Gray

Erza pun panjang lebar menjelaskan semua yang pernah dikatakanya pada Gray, kurang lebih semua yang Erza inginkan hanyalah membuat Lucy menyerah melindungi END secara damai, dan segera menghentikan kekacauan ini.

"hmm cukup masuk akal.. jadi intinya kita tidak boleh menyentuh Lucy, kau ingin mengurusnya sendiri ?" kata Gajeel

"jika sungguh terjadi perkelahian diantara kita aku akan menjadi lawan Lucy, akan kukalahkan dia tanpa melukainya, bukankah kau juga akan melakukan nya pada Levy ?"

"Gehee pikiranmu sama denganku ya, jika kau berhasil membujuk Lucy Levy pasti akan ikut denganya"

"Ada lagi ?" Tanya Cana, nada bicaranya seolah terdengar ketus ditelingan Erza

"...Dan aku pikir Gray akan melakukanya sendirian.. jadi sebagai sahabatnya aku ingin membantu, beruntung ternyata juga ada kalian yang membantu"

"Hmph, maaf mengecewakanmu, banyak kok yang peduli dengan Gray jadi jangan berfikir dia sendirian tanpamu"

"hei.. bukan itu maksudku"

"Wow wow.. ada apa denganmu Cana"

"Hmm ? kau mabuk lagi ?"kata Gray dengan muka datarnya, Cana hanya mendengus dan membuang muka.

"ahahaha penyihir es seksi emang Populer huh ?"

"Sialan kau Gray, kau terlalu sering bersama Loke"

"Baiklah baiklah.. kurasa cukup basa-basinya, sekarang saatnya serius.. ada yang tahu dimana END sekarang ? Kita harus temukan dia sebelum Lucy" kata Gray, suasana menjadi hening.. ekspresi semua orang berubah serius.

"berita terakhir yang kudengar, END ada di Ingram.. kota kecil itu sudah rata dengan tanah sekarang" kata Erza

"Sial.. bagaimana dengan penduduknya ?" tanya Loke

"Untunglah mereka sudah diungsikan sehari sebelumnya.. meski begitu.. tidak sedikit yang menolak untuk pergi dan bukan Cuma itu... ratusan Rune Knight yang dikirm ke Ingram semua telah dimusnahkan.."

"kata Master, sekarang dewan sihir dan pasukan kerajaan telah angkat tangan, mereka tidak akan mengirim pasukan lagi" sambungnya, semua orang tampak terkejut dengan berita yang disampaikan sang Titania, hati mereka terasa terbakar.

"Cukup masuk akal,Negara kita sedang dalam masa pemulihan setelah perang dengan Alvarez kan ?, ini kabar bagus.. dengan begitu tidak ada yang akan menganggu kita"

"tapi Gray.. Bagaimana dengan Sabertooth, Blue pegassus, Mermaid Heel-"

"Aku telah menghubungi Lyon, sepertinya semua Guild di Fiore masih menghormati Fairy Tail, mereka tidak akan menyentuh monster itu sebelum dapat Official request dari Guild kita"

"memang begitu harusnya ,kita lah yang memenagkan perang untuk mereka, ayo segera selesaikan saja ! ada dimana bajingan itu sekarang ?" kata Gajeel bersemangat, sayangnya tidak ada yang tahu kemana perginya END sekarang.

"tidak ada yang berani mengikuti-"

"sekarang END sedang berada di sekitar hutan lepas pantai Fiore, disebelah barat." kata Evergreen yang baru masuk kedalam ruangan membawa sesuatu di tanganya

"apa kau yakin ? darimana kau dapat informasi itu ?" tanya Gray

"Aku baru saja menemui informanku aku berani menjaminya, lihatlah" katanya sambil memberikan kertas yang dia pegang, ternyata itu adalah foto END yang diambil dari kejauhan.

"Kapan foto ini diambil ?"

"Sore ini mereka menggunakan Sihir teleportasi untuk segera sampai kesini, sayang sekali tapi Informanku tidak berani mengikutinya lebih jauh lagi, sepertinya END sedang menuju ke suatu tempat "

"Pulau Tenrou"

"Huh ?"

"Dia menuju ke Pulau Tenrou.. kita berangkat sekarang juga"

"h-hei tunggu Gray ! bagaimana kau begitu yakin ?"

"Dia mengincar pohonnya.. kita harus cepat !"

 _ **Fairy Tail**_

"Pulau Tenrou ya.. "

"pohon Tenrou memiliki aliran _Mana_ yang Luar biasa, END pasti merasakanya.. dia dikendalikan oleh Insting seorang Iblis... END akan menghancurkan pohon Tenrou" Jelas Freed

"Natsu.."

"Lucy, kemungkinan kita akan bertemu _mereka_ sangat besar, jika tidak ingin bertarung kau bisa tinggal, aku berjanji akan membawa Natsu pulang" kata Laxus

"Tidak ! aku ikut !" ketakutan yang dilihat Laxus dimatanya barusan kini berubah menjadi kobaran bara api. _'Akhirnya kau menyadari keinginanmu sendiri'_

"kau yakin ? walau kesempatan kita untuk mengembalikan Natsu masih kecil"

"Selama masih _ada_ kesempatan.. sekecil apapun.. aku akan melakukanya !"Laxus tersenyum mendengarnya

"Baiklah, tapi ingat, jika ada yang mencoba menghalangi jalanmu pastikan kau melawanya dengan serius"

"kau boleh pegang kata-kataku, aku tidak akan mengecewakan kalian"

"kalian semua dengar !, pulang dan ambil apapun yang ingin kalian bawa lalu segera kembali, begitu sampai di Tenrou.. tidak ada jalan kembali"

-06:00-

 _ **Tenrou Island**_

Sebuah pulau dengan pohon Raksasa sebagai pusatnya, pulau bersejarah bagi Fairy Tail.. ditempat ini Mavis pernah bersemayam, di tempat ini pula sang penyihir Hitam Zeref mengisolasi dirinya, tempat sakral bagi Fairy Tail karena disinilah semuanya berawal.. dan disini pula lah semua akan berakhir.

Sebuah kapal telah berhasil berlabuh di pulau, itu Gray dan teman-temanya, terlihat keseriusan diwajah mereka.

"Hei Gray ? aku masih penasaran,bagaimana kau tahu kemana END akan pergi ?" tanya Loke begitu turun dari dek kapal

"Sifat alami Iblis, mereka akan mengejar apapun yang memiliki Energi Mana yang kuat, itulah mengapa dia bisa mendeteksi pohon Tenrou"

"Hmm.. jadi orang dengan kemampuan sihir hebat juga akan menjadi target ya.."

"Hei kalian.. sepertinya kita bukan yang pertama datang, aku mecium bau Lucy dan yang lainya.." kata Gajeel

"..."

"Gray ?"

"Bagaimana dengan END ?" Gajeel kembali mendengus bagaikan anjing pelacak

"Tidak mencium bau Natsu sama sekali" jawabnya sambil mengelengkan kepala

"Mungkin END ada jauh di dalam pulau" kata Evergreen

"Atau.. _mereka_ sengaja menyembunyikanya dari kita, ayo temui mereka" perintah Gray

' _keterlaluan.. tidak kah mereka lihat apa yang dilakukanya di Ingram!'_

Berkat indra penciuman Naga milik Gajeel, tak butuh waktu lama untuk mencari. akhirnya terlihatlah figur-figur yang tidak asing bagi mereka, sedang berdiri berjajar di tengah padang rumput luas

"Aku sudah menunggu kalian, selamat datang di Tenrou" Laxus yang pertama kali menyapa, Gray hanya diam tanpa ekspresi, lain halnya dengan mereka berdua, teman-teman mereka saling terkejut melihat satu sama lain, terutama Lucy yang melihat Loke ada bersama Gray.

"L-loke ! apa yang kau lakukan disini-tunggu dimana kunci Leo ku !?" kata Lucy panik menyadari salah satu kuncinya menghilang

"Maaf mengatakan ini nona Lucy.. tapi anda ada dipihak yang salah, jangan khawatir kunci anda ada pada ku" kata Loke sambil menunjukkan kunci emas dengan simbol Zodiak Leo ditanganya

"Kapan kau.."

"Aku mengambilnya saat anda mengurung diri di kamar, ingat anda melemparkan kunci-kunci anda begitu saja di depan rumah.." Loke sedih mengingat kejadian itu

Tidak cukup itu saja kini Lucy harus menghadapi kenyataan menyedihkan lainya, wanita berambut merah yang berdiri disamping Gray, kenapa dia ada disana..? kenapa dia lebih memilihnya..? matanya menatap Lucy tanpa ragu, tanpa rasa bersalah atau semcamnya, seolah Lucy lah yang salah disini dan dia datang untuk menghentikanya.

"Erza..."

"..."

"Hah lihatlah mereka semua, masih berfikir dirinya benar.. apa kau sudah mencuci otak mereka Gray?" kata Laxus melihat orang-orang yang mendukung Gray bersikeras dengan pendirianya.

"dimana kau sembunyikan makluk keparat itu.." kata Gray

"kenapa aku harus memberitahumu ? kami datang untuk _menjauhkanya darimu_ "

"kau masih melindunginya.. setalah apa yang dia perbuat !? kalian benar-benar sudah buta !"

"udah jelas bukan ? karena dia teman kita.. dia keluarga kita"

"Keluarga kau bilang ?...Tahu apa kau soal keluarga, aku sudah tidak peduli lagi.. bahkan jika kalian bisa membuktikan Natsu masih hidup, akan tetap kuhabisi dia" tiba-tiba saja udara disekitar berubah menjadi sangat dingin, semua orang memperhatikan, menyadari ketengangan yang terjadi antara mereka berdua, sepertinya pertempuran tak akan terelakan.

"Whoa dinginnn.. apa kau mau main salju di musim panas, eh ?" kata Laxus mencoba memprovokasi Gray

"jangan khawatir musim dingin datang lebih awal tahun ini" Gray semakin menurunkan suhu udara, kini embun-embun pagi di dedaunan telah membeku.

"Hooo Tidak asik rasanya menyambut musim dingin tanpa kembang api, iya kan !" Laxus mengangkitfkan Lightning Cloaknya, tubuhnya memancarkan petir,mereka berdua saling menatap tajam satu sama lain

 _Gray Side :_

"Sepertinya kita tidak bisa bicara baik-baik.."

"Erza jumlah mereka lebih banyak, jika aku hanya fokus pada Levy.. kita akan kesulitan"

"Tenanglah Gajeel, biarkan aku mengurus Lecy, Levy dan Lisanna.. mereka tidak sekuat yang lain, kau dan Evergreen urus Elfman dan Freed"

"Mira dan Bickslow serahkan padaku dan Loke" ujar Cana

 _Lucy Side :_

"jumlah mereka lebih sedikit kita harusnya bisa menahan mereka disini" kata Freed sambil mengeluarkan Rapier nya

"Laxus akan membuat Gray sibuk, hei Elfman apa kau mau bicara dengan Ever, mungkin hatinya akan luluh, dia keras kepala sekali bahkan Laxus tak bisa menghentikanya"

"..Jelas aku akan bicara padanya"

"Erza..." melihat Erza disana seolah memberikan pukulan keras untuk Lucy, keberanian yang dia tunjukkan di depan Laxus kemarin malam seolah menghilang.

' _Wajah Lucy mendadak pucat sekali dan tubuhnya gemetaran.. apa dia ini karena melihat Erza dan loke ?'_ Mira yang disebelahnya pun menyadari, segeralah dia memberi perintah pada Lisanna dan Levy intuk terus berada di dekat Lucy.

"Levy, Lisanna kalian tetap bersama Lucy, kekuatan individual kalian tidak begitu hebat tapi kalian Tim yang solit"

"Baik kak Mira.."

Saling menatap, mencoba mengubah apa yang ada di depan mereka sebagai seorang musuh, menghapus segala perasaan pribadi mereka untuk sesaat.. untuk memperjuangkan apa yang mereka anggap benar.

"Demi Natsu.. jangan biarkan ada yang lewat.."

"Kita sudah datang sejauh ini, tidak ada kata mundur, Maju.."

Akhirnya kedua pasukan mulai melangkahkan kakinya kedepan.. tidak ada yang ragu, tidak ada rasa takut, mereka seolah diperkuat dengan kepercayaan yang ada dalam diri mereka, setiap langkah kaki membawa mereka semakin dekat .. mereka tidak berhenti.

Mereka semua tahu mereka akan baik-baik saja, karena mereka semua memiliki teman di kiri dan kanan mereka

' _yes.. together we stand'_

 _ **-To Be Continued-**_

 _ **Next Chapter Preview :**_ Act 4 'Api yang tak bisa padam' Fight Fight Fight disana sini, dan jeng jeng Nats-maksudnya END muncul, situasi bakal tambah kacau, akan ada tragedi yang merubah pola pikir mereka..

Panjang ya hehehe ini harusnya jadi 2 chapter sih.. Maaf jika ada Typo, sori juga lama Update.. Lagi ada turnamen basket antar kampus, Coachnya ngaasih menu latihan gila-gilaan, sampai rumah langsung tepar jadi nggak bisa nulis deh.. untung udah kelar (jangan tanya Hasilnya.. lawan kita skill nya kayak Kiseki no Sedai T_T)

Terimakasih udah baca, tolong kritik dan saranya :-3


	4. Chapter 4

Fairy Tail Civil War

Act 4

"Api yang Tak bisa Padam"

"hancurkan... hancurkan... Zeref..."

"hancurkan.. Zeref.. "

Menyusuri tebing-tebing curam pulau Tenrou, dengan tubuh diselimuti api merah pekat, sang Iblis api berjalan perlahan, setiap langkah kakinya meninggalkan jejak api yang seolah tunduk padanya, mata buasnya menatap kedepan sambil mulutnya terus bergumam menyebut nyebut nama Zeref.. bagaikan sebuah mantra

"hancurkan.. semua... penganggu..."

"Musnahkan Zeref...musnahkan.. semua.. penyihir di dunia..."

Bagaikan robot yang diprogram untuk melaksanakan tugasnya, kini sang Iblis api tidak akan berhenti untuk apapun

"Buka matamu Laxus, lihat apa yang dilakukan monster itu !" teriak Gray sambil melemparkan es tajam kearah Laxus

"kaulah yang harus membuka mata Gray ! .. kau sedang dibutakan oleh dendam !" balas Laxus tak kalah lantang, tubuhnya bermanuver lincah menghindari serpihan-serpihan Es tajam yang menghujam kearahnya.

"kau tidak tahu apa-apa.. hanya aku yang tahu.. apa yang akan terjadi, kalian baru akan menyesal jika semua sudah terlambat!"

Laxus membalas serangan Gray dengan sambaran dari petir, tapi dapat dibekukan seketika setelah dekat dengan sang Ice Mage.

Melihat serangan jarak jauh tak berguna Laxus menyerang kembali dengan serangan fisik, mereka berdua terlibat adu jotos ,kali ini Laxus yang mendapat keuntungan berkat kekuatan dan ketahanan tubuhnya yang lebih unggul.

"Heh sepertinya kau jarang latihan fisik eh?" Gray yang terdesak segera mengeluarkan duri-duri es disekitar tubuhnya, untuk memaksa Laxus mundur menjaga jarak.

"Sudah kuduga akan sulit melawanmu jika tidak serius.. "

' _begitu ya.. semakin dia marah... semakin kuat juga kemampuanya'_

"Oi, tunggu dulu Gray..."

"kenapa.. kenapa kau berhenti ?" kata Gray bingung melihat Laxus menghilangkan semua petir yang menyelimuti tubuhnya.

"Ayo kita hentikan semua ini sebelum semuanya terlambat... seperti katamu" suhu udara disekitar pun kembali Normal bertanda Gray menghentikan sihirnya, dia hanya menatap Laxus dengan mata terbuka lebar seakan tak percaya.

"Kau...,tunggu sebentar.. Laxus yang aku tahu tidak akan menyerah semudah itu.. apa kau sedang merencanakan sesuatu?" tanya Gray masih mempertahankan fighting stance nya

' _apa dia hanya pura-pura, dan menyerang setelah aku lengah ? aku tahu dia brengsek tapi selicik itukah dia'_

"Sudah cukup, tidak seharusnya kita saling berkelahi seperti ini" setelah kembali berfikir Gray akhirnya memutuskan untuk mempercayai Laxus walau begitu dia tidak menurunkan kewaspadaanya sedikitpun

"Akhirnya kau mengerti betapa tidak bergunanya semua ini, cukup serahkan masalah Natsu padaku... kau suruh saja semua yang ada di pihakmu untuk mundur. Dan semuanya akan kembali damai seperti biasa"

Laxus tidak menjawab, dia hanya terus menatap mata Gray seolah ingin menebak apa isi kepalanya

' _Mata itu.. sepertinya si Stripper telah terobsesi dengan END, obsesinya membuat Gray gila'_

"...Kenapa Laxus ? kau tidak perlu membantuku menangkapnya, cukup kembali ke Guild dan kita berdamai, hari-hari indah di Fairy Tail akan kembali !"

' _Kakek benar.. bukan hanya Natsu yang memiliki sisi gelap disini, jika aku terus bertarung dan membuatnya marah Gray pun akan menjadi Iblis buas.. tapi aku juga tidak bisa menyerah begitu saja'_

"sepertinya kau salah paham... aku tidak berniat menyerah soal Natsu" kata Laxus

"...ap-"

"Aku ingin _kau_ yang berhenti, jika di teruskan kau akan berubah menjadi seperti dia, maaf saja tapi satu monster saja sudah cukup merepotkan"

"..."

"kekuatanmu sangat beresiko-"

"heh..hehe...hehahaha !" Gray kini bertingkah dan tertawa layaknya seorang maniak , Laxus jadi semakin yakin bahwa sang Ice Mage telah kehilangan akal sehatnya

"Sepertinya ada yang salah denganmu" kata Laxus, Gray yang telah berhenti tertawa kini menatapnya dengan tajam, sesuatu dalam dirinya seolah akan meledak

"habisnya lucu sekali... KAU SAMAKAN AKU DENGAN DIA !" meledak, itulah impresi yang Laxus dapat saat ini, ledakan sihir dan ledakan emosi Gray kembali membekukan area pertarungan.

"sudah kuduga.. aku lebih berbakat meyakinkan orang dengan tinjuku" Laxus kembali mengeluarkan sihirnya

' _aku tidak peduli lagi.. aku ingin lihat sampai sejauh mana Gray dapat mempertahankan sisi kemanusiannya'_

"Heh, apa kehilangan pacarmu benar-benar membuatmu Gila ? dasar bocah" kata Laxus mecoba memancing Gray

"Laxus !"

Tidak jauh dari tempat Gray dan Laxus, Elfman dan Gajeel terlibat duel sengit, mereka berdua sama-sama menunjukkan teknik dan kekuatan fisik mereka.

Tendangan demi tendangan, pukulan demi pukulan saling beradu, dua pria yang dapat dikategorikan preman Fairy tail ini tampak tak ragu untuk saling menghajar satu-sama lain

"Sial.. harusnya aku mencari Evergreen, malah sekarang aku terjebak dengan si kepala kaleng ini"

"Siapa yang kau panggil kepala kaleng Gorilla !?" Gajeel dengan sihirnya membuat tubuhnya menjadi besi dengan mudah menahan pukulan dari Elfman

"ap- G-gorilla !? gue hajar lu beneran !" tak ingin kalah, Elfman segera menggunakan sihir Takeovernya untuk mengubah wujudnya menjadi Golem batu

"Geeehee hanya orang bodoh yang melawan besi dengan batu-" pukulan telak langsung menutup mulut Gajeel melemparkanya bermeter-meter jauhnya ke arah pepohonan

"cukup cerewet untuk _sebuah_ besi" ejek Elfman melihat Gajeel mencoba bangkit setelah tubuhnya menabrak bebatuan

"Gahhh ! dasar ***** !..." kali ini Gajeel menyerang dengan melemparkan puluhan Pilar besi ke arah Elfman

" Oh ****** ! "

Tidak jauh dari sana Evergreen dan Freed mengamati jalanya pertarungan Gajeel dan Elfman, meskipun berada di pihak yang berbeda kedua rekan Tim ini tidak ada niat sedikitpun untuk berkelahi.

"Ya ampun... mereka berdua benar-benar mulut sampah"kata Freed takjub dengan kemampuan kosa kata kedua Berandalan yang sedang berkelahi itu.

"coba yang ini ****** !"

"*****!"

"...hampir semua pria dari Fairy Tail bermulut sampah,seharusnya mereka malu pada diri mereka sendiri"

"Haha, setidaknya bisakah kau suruh Elfman _mu_ untuk berhenti..."

"Aku bukan Ibunya.."

"tapi dia kan-"

"Sudahlah, hei haruskah kita bertarung seperti yang lain ?" tanya Evergreen mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan

"Jika kau memberiku pilihan, aku memilih tidak melawanmu Ever" kata Freed sambil mengangkat kedua tanganya

"Oke kita sembunyi disini saja, akan jadi gawat jika kita kepergok bolos seperti ini"

"Aku setuju, aku bukan tipe barbarian seperti kedua orang dibawah sana"

"hei.. dimana Bickslow ?"

"bersama Mirajane sedang melawan Loke dan Cana disuatu tempat di pulau ini,karena ledakan dari dua ketua kita, semuanya jadi berpencar.. merepotkan sekali"

"..."

"Hm ? ada apa denganmu ?" kata Freed melihat Evergreen terlihat tidak nyaman

"hei, uh.. maaf karena aku... tim kita jadi terpecah seperti ini" semenjak meninggalkan tim nya untuk bergabung dengan Gray, rasa bersalah terus menghantuinya. Meski Laxus dan Freed tidak menghentikanya saat itu, tapi Bickslow benar-benar tidak membiarkanya pergi keadaan bisa saja bertambah buruk jika Laxus tidak turun tangan

"Aku mengecewakan kalian semua... "sambungnya

"Kau mau bercermin ? kau terlihat lucu dengan wajah seperti itu"

"Freed!"

"hahaha maaf aku hanya mau mencairkan suasana, berlagak depresi seperti itu tidak cocok buatmu ... sekarang jawab aku, apa kau menyesal bergabung dengan Gray ?" Evergreen sempat berfikir sejenak

"...Tidak.. tidak sama sekali, dengan membantu mengalahkan END maka kedamaian akhirnya akan kita dapatkan.. tidak seperti kebanyakan orang di fairy Tail, aku telah menerima kenyataan jika Natsu sudah mati"

"Hmm begitu ya, kalau begitu kau tidak perlu merasa bahwa kau telah menghianati Raijinshuu, karena ini bukan perpecahan.. ini hanya pertengkaran kecil dalam keluarga kita"

"h-huh ?"

"Lihatlah, kita disini tidak berniat untuk saling bunuh.. kita hanya mencoba menyelesaikan masalah, lihatlah Gajeel dan Elfman, mereka bersenang-senang disana, anggap saja ini seperti ujian Tenrou.. siapa yang menang dia yang dapatkan keinginanya,yang kalah.. tidak kehilangan apapun, lagipula tawuran adalah rutinitas wajar Fairy tail kan ? "

"meskipun disini kita datang sebagai Musuh tapi kau masih bagian dari Tim kita, cobalah lebih teguh dengan pendirianmu Ever" sambungnya

"Freed...terima kasih, aku merasa lebih baik sekarang"

"Ooh, jika aku terus memberimu nasehat seperti ini lama-lama kau pasti akan meninggalkan Elfman dan jatuh dalam pelukanku" katanya, dari nada bicaranya jelas itu hanya sebuah guyonan

"teruslah bermimpi" balas evergreen sambil mememberikan pukulan ringan di bahu Freed

Beralih ke tempat lain, Erza berhasil mengejar Lucy dan teman-temanya yang lari ke dalam hutan untuk mencari END

"Ah ! itu Erza" kata Levy membuat Lisanna dan Lucy menengok kebelakang, Erza terbang mengejar mereka dengan Heaven wheel Armornya .

"apa yang harus kita lakukang !?" Lisanna mulai panik

"lari lebih cepat ! Levy bisakah kau perlambat Erza dengan sihirmu !?" perintah Lucy

"A-akan kucoba"dengan Solid Script nya Levy membuat tulisan "WALL" diudara, seketika tulisan itu termaterialisasi menjadi tembok batu besar

"A-apa itu Cukup ?"kata Levy yang ragu tembok seperti itu dapat menahan sang Titania dan benar saja Erza menerjang menembus tembok Levy seakan itu adalah tripek, tembok seperti ini bukan tandingan sang Titania

"Buat lebih banyak Levy !"

"WALL" WALL" WALL" WALL", seberapa banyak pun Levy membuat, Erza meratakan semuanya layaknya buldozer

"Percuma... Erza tidak dapat dihentikan"

"Baiklah... aku rasa tidak ada cara lain, kita harus melawanya disini !" Lucy pun segera meraih kunci di pinggangnya, Erza kini tepat melayang di hadapan mereka bertiga

"Oh ? apa kalian sudah lelah berlari ?"

"Erza-san ! tolong biarkan kami pergi, kita tidak punya banyak waktu" pinta Lisanna

"ya ampun, kalian bertiga.. bagaimana bisa kalian pergi begitu saja mencari END, itu tindakan gegabah dan sangat berbahaya !"

"kami yakin Natsu akan mendengarkan kami !" kata Levy, Erza hanya memutar bola matanya menghadapi kekeras kepalaan mereka.

"Tindakan bodoh kalian hanya akan- Ah !" sebuah anak panah melesat dengan cepat kearah Erza, tapi dapat ditangkis oleh sayap kiri dari Armornya

' _mengincar bahuku ya...'_

"Erza.. sepertinya kita terpaksa harus melawanmu disini" kata Lucy memegang busur Sagitarius di tanganya

"hoho, kuterima tantangan kalian.. ini akan seperti saat Ujian kenaikan S-Class beberapa tahun lalu"

"Starshot !" kata Lucy sambil melepaskan anak panah cahaya ke arah Erza, anak panah tersebut melipat gandakan diri tidak memberi kesempatan sang titania untuk menghindar

"Boleh juga kau Lucy.. tapi itu saja belum cukup !" Erza mulai berakrobat dengan kedua pedang di tanganya, menghancurkan anak-anak panah Lucy dengan licahnya, Lisanna memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk menyerang

"Hn ?" Erza menyadarinya, Lisanna dengan sihir takeovernya mengambil wujud burung, dengan cepat menyergap Erza dari belakang, Erza tak kalah cepat segera berbalik melayangkan Roundhouse kick mengenai lengan bersayap Lisanna menghempaskanya kembali ke tanah.

"Ow.. ow..." rintihnya setelah mendarat keras

Pertarungan berjalan sengit, Lucy dan Lisanna sebagai penyerang utama cukup merepotkan Erza sementara Levy selalu membuat Erza waspada dengan berbagai jebakan dari Solid Script nya

"Kerja tim mereka bagus..." puji Erza sedikit tersenyum

"Animal Soul Cheetah !" kecepatan Lisanna berlipat ganda, dia mencoba membingungkan Erza dengan menyerangnya dari segala arah, tapi sang titania tak bergeming dia memiliki jam terbang sebagai pendekar pedang terhebat, dengan timing tepat Erza berhasil menemukan celah

"lindungi kepalamu !" kata Erza sembari memukulkan gagang pedangnya ke tengkuk Lisanna melumpuhkanya seketika matanya beralih pada Lucy yang mencoba menyerangnya dari belakang selagi dia menghadapi Lisanna

Erza segera berbalik dan melemparkan pedangnya, Erza tidak ingin mengambil resiko melukai Lucy dengan pedang jadi dia memutusan untuk menyerang dengan tangan kosong berharap dapat melumpuhkan sang celestial Mage hanya dengan beberapa pukulan

"Taurus Dress !" teriak Lucy tepat sebelum pukulan Erza mengenainya

"I-ini.." kata Erza terkejut pukulanya dapat ditahan Lucy hanya dengan satu tangan

"Jangan remehkan kemampuan fisikku Erza" kata Lucy menghempaskan Erza.

' _jadi dia juga menyerap kekuatan fisik Celestial spirit yang dipanggil nya,heh kau bertambah kuat Lucy'_ Erza segera menjaga jaraknya hanya untuk menginjak sesuatu di tanah.. huruf bertuliskan 'MINE'

"Ah.. Sial"

KA-BOOMMM !

"Yay ! kenaaa" kata Levy sambil berjingkrak-jingkrak kegirangan.

"L-Levy-san, aku pikir kau sedikit berlebihan..." celetuk Lisanna setelah melihat betapa besarnya ledakan yang ditimbulkan dari sihir Levy

"Aww ayolah, menurutmu siapa yang kita lawan? terkena ledakan seperti itu berasa seperti sarapan pagi buatnya"

"er..kau benar, lihat itu..." kata Lisanna, dengan muka sedikit pucat menunjuk ke arah Ledakan, Erza berdiri tak bergeming di tengah kobaran api dengan Flame Empress Armornya, tanpa ada Lecet sedikitpun

"Sepertinya aku terlalu meremehkan kalian..."

"Waspadalah Erza mulai serius"

Tiba-tiba saja suhu di area pertempuran mereka menjadi panas, Levy dapat merasakan keringat mengucur di sekujur tubuhnya, apakah Armor Erza yang menyebabkan semua ini ?

' _Oke ini terlalu berlebihan, dengan suhu seperti ini dalam beberapa menit darah kita akan benar-benar mendidih'_ pikir Levy

"Oke Erza ! ini sudah kelewatan, apa kau mau merebus kami dengan suhu seperti ini !?"

"..." Erza terdiam, ekspresi wajahnya seperti sedang kebingungan

"Erza ?"

"I-ini bukan.. kekuatanku" katanya membuat tiga gadis didepanya kebingungan

Erza sendiri merasakan panasnya, walaupun di dalam armor berelemen api, Erza tahu kemampuanya panas ini bukan berasal dari armornya, jauh.. jauh lebih dahsyat.

 _Hanya ada satu api yang mampu melampaui kemampuan Armor ini.. jangan-jangan_

"H-hei.. apa itu" kata Lisanna menunjuk pepohonan yang mulai terbakar satu persatu

"Apapun itu.. tampaknya sedang menuju kemari" tambah Levy

"Itu-"

"NATSU!" teriak Lucy

Ditempat pertarungan Laxus, Gray yang terpancing amarah benar-benar menyerang Laxus dengan beringas, sang Lightning Dragon Slayer dibuat kewalahan olehnya

"tch, hah.. hah.. dia benar-benar tidak main-main" kata Laxus kembali menerima combo beruntun dari Gray

"..Hyojin Nanarenbu !" tidak banyak orang yang mampu bertahan dari jurus khas milik Gray ini, tapi butuh dari itu untuk menjatuhkan sang Lightning Dragonslayer, Laxus dapat ebrtahan walaupun luka yang diterimanya cukup serius

"..persetan dengan menahan diri, aku bisa mati jika terus-terusan begini! Gray kau akan pulang bersamaku meskipun harus kupatahkan lengan dan kakimu"

Laxus menggunakan mode Raijin, teknik yang baru dikuasainya, kekuatanya meningkat secara drastis, petir berwarna merah menyelimutinya, dengan ganasnya menyalak menyambar semua yang ada disekilingnya

"..Kau juga memilikinya, kekuatan besar yang dapat menimbulkan kehancuran!"

Mereka kembali saling menyerang, kali ini Laxus yang mendominasi, semua serangan Gray tidak dapat menyentuhnya, tubuhnya seolah dapat berteleportasi dalam sekejap.

"Thunder God Wrath !"serangkain serangan beruntun dari Laxus membuat Gray tidak bisa berkutik , tubuhnya bergerak layaknya kilat pertahanan solid dari es milik Gray selalu terlambat melindunginya dari serangan Laxus

Gray menjadi bulan bulanan Laxus, tubuhnya menerima sambaran demi sambaran petir Laxus yang semakin menganas

' _tidak ada cara lain..berikan kekuatanmu, ayah'_

"Raging Volt !" raung Laxus melancarkan pukulan andalanya dari jarak yang tak mungkin Gray hindari, Laxus dapat merasakan pukulanya mengenai lengan Gray dalam upaya melindungi kepalanya, tapi seharusnya pukulan seperti itu akan membuatnya terlempar anehnya Gray dapat menahanya tanpa bergeser satu inci pun

"Hm ?" Laxus baru menyadari jika lengan kiri-separuh tubuh Gray telah berubah menjadi hitam dengan corak seperti tato keunguan bersinar di lengan kananya

"Jelas aku yang _biasa_ tidak mampu menandingi kekuatan dan kecepatanmu.."dengan sekejap tangan Laxus sudah membeku ditempat

"Tapi secepat apapun jika tak bisa melukaiku itu sama saja" lanjutnya, Gray lantas membuka mulutnya cahaya keputihan mulai terbentuk, Laxus merasa kakinya juga telah membuku

"Ice.."

"Gawat"

"Devil Rage !" dari jarak hampir point blank Laxus tak bisa menghindari Devil rage Gray, tubuhnya terhempas terbawa energy beam yang Gray semburkan dari mulutnya, untungnya petir yang menyelimuti tubuh Laxus cukup kuat untuk menetralisir kerusakan yang berpotensi menghancurkan tubuhnya

' _ya.. saat dia menggunakan sihir ini, aku dapat merasakan hawa kebencian darinya'_

"kau menggunakan sihir seperti itu untuk melawan rekanmu sendiri"

"kau tidak memberiku pilihan aku sudah lelah berteriak memohon padamu untuk berhenti"

"begitukah, kita berdua sama-sama tidak mau mengalah.. jadi kita selesaikan saja apa yang kita mulai"

"kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika kita bertarung dengan kekuatan penuh disini, pulau ini akan hancur"

"heh tempat ini hanyalah taman bermain Mavis , aku yakin dia tidak keberatan jika aku bisa mengalahkanmu dan menyelamatkan Natsu,yap harga yang sepadan"

Mereka kembali bertukar serangan, kali ini kekuatan mereka seimbang. Pertarungan berjalan cukup lama dan masih belum ada yang mendominasi, Gray jadi memiliki ide lain untuk memenangkan duel ini, dia menggunakan serangan-serangan yang memerlukan energi sihir yang banyak, Laxus yang tak mau kalah juga menggunakan sihir terbaiknya

 _Aku yakin Laxus sudah kewalahan menangkis dan menghindari semua seranganku yang tadi'_

Laxus tidak tahu dirinya baru saja termakan dalam rencana Gray, perlahan namun pasti pergerakanya mulai melambat dan tubuhnya mulai terasa letih... sangat letih

"Lightning dragon...r.." tiba-tiba saja pandangan Laxus menjadi kabur,seluruh tubuhnya mendadak lemas hingga membuatnya jatuh berlutut tak berdaya, Gray hanya mengamatinya dari kejauhan

"sepertinya kau sudah mencapai batasmu, begitu kau memasuki mode Raijin mu itu tenagamu sudah tinggal sedikit.. dan lagi, emosimu itu membuatmu masuk dalam permainanku.. aku menguras habis tenagamu"

"..Sial" Laxus mengacungkan tanganya kearah Gray mencoba mengeluarkan sihirnya, tapi yang keluar hanyalah percikan kecil yang kembali lenyap begitu saja

"aku bisa melumpuhkanmu sekarang juga, tapi dengan kondisi seperti itu kau juga tidak akan bisa berbuat apa-apa.. setidaknya bersyukurlah pulau ini tak jadi tenggelam" Gray berbalik meninggalkan Laxus

"mau kemana kau!? Pertarungan kita belum selesai !"

"aku tidak tertarik dengan musuh yang sudah tak bisa melawan... dan juga, aku merasakan _dia_ ada di dekat sini"

"jangan-jangan-"

 _GROWWLLL!_

Raungan ganas bak binatang buas menggema dari arah hutan, Gray tidak terkejut lagi karena berkat sihir Devil Slayernya dia sudah dapat mendeteksinya saat monster itu berada dekat dengan mereka

"sepertinya usahamu sia-sia Laxus, akan kumusnahkan Iblis itu dari muka bumi ini"

"heh.. seolah kau bisa membunuhnya dengan mudah.. bagaimana jika kau yang terbunuh" Gray terdiam sejenak lalu menjawab

"kalau memang makluk tak berotak itu sanggup mendesakku aku masih memiliki senjata rahasia" katanya penuh percaya diri

"..."

"jika memang aku harusmati aku pastikan untuk menyeretnya ke neraka bersamaku, aku sudah memiliki apa yang aku butuhkan untuk melakukan itu"

"kenapa kau sampai berbuat sejauh ini..."

"sampai aku bisa membalaskan dendam Juvia, aku tidak akan berhenti.. aku harus menjadi monster untuk dapat mengalahkan monster kan ?"

"...Jadi kau hanya ingin membalas dendam, aku sempat berfikir kau melakukan hal gilamu ini karena ingin melindungi semua orang, aku salah menilaimu.. "

"Bicara sesukamu, karena itu yang hanya bisa kau lakukan sekarang... sebaiknya aku bergegas atau monster itu bisa melukai Lucy dan yang lainya"

"Tunggu.. setidaknya jawab pertanyanku ini sebelum kau pergi.."

"Hm?"

"Apa kau tidak bernait untuk melanjutkan hidupmu setelah ini.."

"..."

Erza mencoba berdiri dengan tubuh penuh luka, di depannya sang Iblis api hanya berdiri dia seolah meunggunya untuk menyerang, sementara Levy dan Lisanna masih sibuk memegangi Lucy yang ngotot mencoba mendekati monster itu

"NATSU !"

"Tenaglah Lucy! Dia tidak bisa mendengarmu!" Levy sangat kewalahan menahan Lucy

"Erza berhenti menyerangnya ! kau membuatnya semakin marah !" teriak Lisanna, Erza hanya menatapnya dengan raut wajah tak percaya

"Oh! Seolah aku yang jahat disini, jelas-jelas dia yang menyerang duluan !" Erza kembali mencoba menyerang END tapi hanya dengan kibasan sayap sang monster membuat Erza terpental jauh

"Erza !" Levy yang lengah karena melihat Erza memberi kesempatan Lucy untuk meloloskan diri, dengan cepat dia mendorong Levy dan melepaskan tangan Lisanna dari lenganya

"Ah-Lucy !"

"berhenti Lucy !" teriak Erza yang melihat Lucy sudah sangat dekat dengan END

"..." END hanya diam melihat Lucy yang dengan perlahan-lahan mendekatinya

"Hei.. Natsu"

"kau disana kan ? kau tidak menyerang berarti kau mengenalku kan?"

"Natsu, kau bisa mendengarku ? jika iya.. aku mohon jawablah"

"Kumohon.. Kumohon.. Kumohon!" Lucy mulai putus asa, memohon pada makluk di depanya yang sama sekali tidak merespon kata-katanya

"..jika kau diam saja.. Gray akan mencoba membunuhmu.. aku tidak mau salah satu dari kalian mati !"

Sang Iblis api masih tak bergeming, Erza tidak kembali menyerangnya berharap Lucy dapat membuktikan ucapanya selama ini, dan mengakhiri semua konflik sia-sia ini

"Natsu !" kali ini Lisanna yang memanggil

"kita tumbuh bersama.. jadi aku bisa merasakan kau masih ada di dalam sana!, jangan biarkan monster itu mengontrol tubuhmu!"

"..aku tahu bukan saat yang tepat untuk mengatakan ini, tapi aku benar-benar menyukaimu"

"Lisanna.."

"Sejak saat pertama kali kita bertemu.. aku selalu mengagumi keberaniamu, bagaimana kau terus menantang Gildarts dan Erza, melawan orang dewasa yang mengejek Guild kita..."

"Kau ingat itu semua kan? Lalu saat kita berdua membesarkan Happy bersama... aku merasa kita menjadi keluarga sungguhan.. hal yang aku impikan hingga saat ini, cobalah ingat saat-saat itu !"

"walau aku tahu sudah ada wanita lain yang bersemayam dihatimu.."Lisanna melirik ke arah Lucy

"sejak aku kembali dari Edolas aku tahu kalau kita tak bisa bersama.. sekeras apapun aku mencoba mendekatimu baik di Edolas maupun di sini Lucy lah yang selalu menarik perhatianmu"

"Karena itulah.. demi Lucy.. berusahalah mengambil tubuhmu kembali"

"Lisanna kau... "

"Lucy.. dulu aku selalu iri padamu karena selalu medapat perhatian dari Natsu, tapi seiring waktu berjalan aku mulai menyadari jika takdirmu memang bersama Lucy, entah apapun yang memisahkan kalian kalian akan kembali bersatu"

Kali ini END berekasi, tapi bukan karena semua omongan Lisanna tapi karena merasakan seseorang yang kuat mendekat, Erza pun merasakanya, ditengah panasnya api yang berkobar disekitar area pertarungan hawa dingin tiba-tiba berhembus

' _..dia datang'_

"Menjauhlah !" teriak Gray yang muncul dari balik kobaran api

"Gray..! t-tunggu !"

Gray menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam lalu mulai mengeluarkan sihirnya, corak hitam di tubuh Gray mulai memancarkan sinar keunguan

"Kiku-Ichimonji !" sebuah katana es berwarna hitam terbentuk di tangan kirinya, Erza belum pernah meihat Gray mengeluarkan es yang berwarna hitam sebelumnya, dan sangat jelas sekali sihirnya ini memiliki kemiripan dengan sihir yang dipergunakan Zeref, sihir dari kegelapan

Gray tak buang waktu segera melesat kearah END, Lucy hendak mencoba menghadang Gray tapi Erza masih sempat menghentikanya, Gray yang sekarang tidak akan berhenti meski harus menerjang Lucy

"GROOOWLLL!" sang Iblis api mulai kembali meraung seolah memiliki kecerdasan dia segera menyilangkan tanganya untuk berlindung dari serangan Gray

"ENDDD !" jarak mereka sudah sangat dekat, Gray telah mengacungkan pedangnya untuk menusuk sang Iblis

Terlau bernafsu dengan apa yang ada di depanya Gray tidak menyadari ada orang lain di dekat mereka, orang itu melompat begitu saja ke hadapanya

 _JLEB !_

Begitu Gray menyadari siapa yang ada di depanya semua sudah terlambat pedang esnya sudah menembus tubuhnya

"Li.."

"LISANNNAAAA !"

 _ **-To be Continued-**_

Next Chapter priview : Act 5 'Hujan', malam berkabung bagi fairy tail, ikatan keluarga yang kian merenggang, rasa bersalah membuatnya meninggalkan Fairy Tail untuk selamanya

Pembaca yang baik selalu meninggalkan kritik dan masukan :-3


	5. Chapter 5

Fairy Tail Civil War

Act 5

"Hujan"

Semua orang berkumpul di aula Fairy Tail, meski dipenuhi orang tapi tempat itu terasa sunyi, tak sepatah kata pun terucap dari bibir mereka. Laxus duduk merenung dipojokan sambil mabuk-mabukan, Loke keluar masuk Guild seperti orang bingung, Cana seharian duduk di meja bar sambil menatap benda kecil ditanganya.

Gajeel terlihat sangat tidak nyaman dengan suasana hening di Guild seperti ini, biasanya dia akan membuat keributan dengan mengajak beberapa penyihir pria untuk berkelahi tapi kali ini Gajeel tahu jika dirinya harus tetap diam, dia hanya mengehela nafas sambil melirik gadis di sebelahnya yang dari tadi hanya diam menatap bulir-bulir air yang ada di jendela, ya hari ini magnolia diguyur hujan deras sepanjang hari.

"Seolah langit ikut menangis melihat keadaan kita yang menyedihkan ini, iya kan ?"

"mencoba terdengar puitis eh?" komentar Gajeel pada perkataan Levy barusan

"mungkin, tapi memang kenyataanya situasi kita benar-benar menyedihkan sekarang ini.. soal END soal Gray.. soal Lisanna.."

"hei hei, jangan ungkit masalah itu disini.. setidaknya tidak saat ini"

" rupanya kau orang yang peka juga ya.. sayang sekali sifatmu yang seperti ini hanya muncul satu dua kali dalam setahun" kata Levy dengan wajah lesu tidak menggambarkan orang yang sedang bergurau

"Pfft terserah, hei bicara soal Lisanna... apa Mira dan Elfman udah balik ?" Levy hanya menggelengkan kepalanya

"belum, dan aku mulai cemas karenanya..."

"apa perlu aku cek kesana ?" usul Gajeel

"biarkan saja, mereka butuh waktu untuk sendirian.. "

"Tch ini bukan pertama kalinya mereka kehilangan Lisanna kan?, harusnya mereka lebih tegar dong !"mendengarnya Levy langsung menyikut Gajeel, cukup keras untuk membuat sang _Iron_ Dragon Slayer meringis kesakitan

"Ouch!"

"Justru karena itu ! coba bayangkan saja.. jika adikmu kembali dari kematian... kau pasti akan sangat protektif padanya untuk mencegah hal yang sama terjadi, sekarang kau mendapati adikmu mati untuk yang kedua kalinya DI DEPANMU... tidak hanya rasa sakitnya bertambah tapi kau mulai berfikir dirimu tak pantas menjadi kakaknya karena gagal melindunginya untuk yang kedua kali ! dan itu yang dirasakan mereka berdua sekarang !" Gajeel hanya bisa diam dan menggaruk-garuk bagian belakang kepalnya.

"uh..oke oke.. aku mengerti, err.. maaf deh" Gajeel jelas terlihat canggung jarang sekali dirinya meminta maaf pada seseorang, atau setidaknya meminta maaf dengan _tulus._ Lisanna baru sadar dirinya sedang diperhatikan seisi Guild, dia buru-buru mengalihkan pembicaraan

"sudahlah.. apa kau melihat Erza, aku tak melihatnya sejak pemakaman Lisanna pagi ini"

"ya dia sempat mampir kemari, tapi kemudian dia pergi keluar.. sekitar 2 jam yang lalu. Bodoh sekali.. jalan-jalan disaat hujan deras seperti ini"

"...Erza"

Jika ada orang yang mengenal Erza begitu baik, orang itu pasti tidak akan kesulitan menemukan Erza. saat dirinya memerlukan waktu untuk sendiri dia akan datang ke tempat ini, sebuah tempat yang tenang di pinggiran sungai, terkadang dia hanya duduk di pinggir jalan dan mengamati dari atas terkadang dia akan menuruni anak tangga tua disana untuk turun kepinggir sungai di bawah pohon Oak tua yang sudah berada disana sejak dia masih kecil.

Sudah satu setengah jam Erza berdiri disana, tanpa membawa payung. membiarkan rambut merahnya basah oleh air, suasana sangat sunyi karena tidak ada seorang pun yang keluar di kala hujan lebat seperti ini, hanya ada suara gemericik sungai dan suara air hujan yang mengenai Armornya

Ekspresi wajahnya terlihat sangat menyedihkan, matanya sayu seolah habis menangis semalaman. Terkadang ia menengok kearah jalanan di belakangnya, seakan dirinya disana sedang menunggu seseorang

"Apa yang sudah kulakuan.." katanya lirih terdengar.

* * *

 _1 hari yang lalu, Pulau Tenrou_

Entah mengapa END tidak tertarik lagi pada mereka ataupun pohon Tenrou, sang iblis api mulai menggepakan sayapnya, Gray tak berbuat apa-apa dia masih diam membeku, dengan sekali hentakan sayapnya, END meluncur tinggi di udara dan lenyap begitu saja dibalik awan disertai raunganya yang mengemma di langit

"N..Nat..su..." kata Lisanna terbata-bata tanganya mengapai ke langit, dimana END menghilang

"LISANAA !" teriak Mira yang baru tiba bersamaan dengan Cana, Loke dan Bickslow

"Ah !..."Gray yang tersadar segera mencabut senjatanya, tiba-tiba saja sebuah pukulan keras mendarat di pipinya membuat Gray terlempar kearah pepohonan

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN BREGSEK !" Elfman yang datang tepat disaat Gray menusukkan pedangnya ke arah Lisanna tak kuasa menahan amarahnya

"Elfman ! tidak- kau salah paham !" kata Erza mencoba menjelaskan tapi Elfman tidak menghiraukanya, Erza tak bisa menghentikan Elfman karena dia harus mengurus Lucy yang mulai histeris

"KUBUNUH KAU SIALAN !" Elfman kembali menyerang membabi buta, Elfman sedang kesetanan gerakanya tidak beraturan dan sangat mudah terbaca tapi Gray tidak ada niat sedikitpun untuk mengindari pukulan sang raja binatang buas, pukulan demi pukulan Gray terima tanpa ada perlawanan

"RRARRGGGHH ! " Elfman melancarkan pukulan super keras untuk yang terakhir kalinya tapi mendadak terhalang oleh sesuatu, semacam perisai tak kasat mata

"Jutsu shiki !" terdengar suara Freed yang sedang mengaktifkan Rune Magic nya, dia datang bersama Evergreen yang tengah membopong Laxus

 _CLANG ! CLANG !_

Elfman yang masih kalut terus memukul mukul penghalang yang dibuat Freed

"Hentikan Elfman.. ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk mengamuk, kau bisa lampiaskan amarahmu padanya nanti" kata Laxus tapi Elfman tidak mengubris

"Elfman.. yang terpenting sekarang adalah Lisanna, ayo kita lihat keadanya" Evergreen menambahkan

Elfman berhenti memukuli perisai Freed, dia mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah,perlahan dapat mengontrol emosinya kembali walau tatapan tajamnya pada Gray tak hilang.

"Jika sampai terjadi sesuatu dengan Lisanna.. kau tamat, Gray"

Semua orang mulai mengelilingi Lisanna yang terkulai lemas dipangkuan Mirajane, semua orang.. kecuali Gray dan Freed yang ada di dekatnya untuk mempertahankan Rune miliknya dari dalam

Mereka tidak memiliki waktu yang cukup untuk kembali ke Guild atau bahkan kembali ke Hargeon, yang mereka bisa lakukan sekarang adalah mencoba merawat Lisanna sebisa mungkin untuk membuatnya bertahan setidaknya untuk sampai di dermaga.

Evergreen dan Levy mencoba sebisa mungkin untuk mengobati luka Lisanna, disaat seperti inilah mereka mulai menyesal tidak memiliki penyihir penyembuh diantara mereka

"..Ugh.."Lisanna masih terus mengerang kesakitan

"kau akan baik-baik saja.. bertahanlah" hanya itu yang dapat keluar dari mulut bergetar sang kakak yang mencoba terlihat tegar di depan sang adik, dia berusaha keras menahan air matanya untuk tidak keluar

"Selesai.. hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan" kata Evergreen setelah selesai membalut perut Lisanna dengan perban, keringat bercucuran di dahinya

"Bagaimana keadaanya" tanya Laxus was-was karena melihat begitu banyak darah yang dikeluarkan Lisanna

"Aku berhasil menghentikan pendarahanya tapi.. dia telah kehilangan banyak darah, aku tidak tahu sampai kapan dia bisa bertahan..." jawabnya, kepalanya menunduk tidak berani menatap wajah Mira ataupun Elfman

"APA MAKSUDMU EVER ! LALU APA YANG DARI TADI KAU LAKUKAN !" Gajeel, Loke dan Bickslow berusaha keras memegangi Elfman yang kembali mencoba merangsek kearah Evergreen

"Apa kau akan memukul wanita dasar sialan !"

"Elfman! Tenagkan dirimu !"

"Mereka sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga, apa yang kaulakukan sama sekali tidak membantu" kata Erza yang langsung membuat Elfman terdiam

"..."

-LISANNA POV-

' _Aku terbaring dipangkuan kak Mira dengan saudara dan teman-temanku menemani disampingku, dari jauh aku dapat melihat Gray dan Freed'_

' _kemudian aku melihat.. Diriku sendiri, diriku sewaktu berumur 10 tahun berlari dengan riangnya membawa sebuah telur- itu telur Happy, dia tepat berada di depan kami tapi tidak ada orang yang bisa melihatnya.. apa ini delusi semata?'_

' _lalu Natsu muncul mengejarnya, mereka berlarian riang.. begitu pandanganku terhalang oleh Cana yang berdiri disebelahku, mereka telah berubah menjadi remaja.. ya aku ingat, ini adalah saat sebelum aku pergi dengan ledua kakakku, insiden yang akhirnya mengirimku ke edolas..'_

 _Setiap mataku kehilangan mereka.. mereka terus bertransformasi hingga sampoi pada usiaku sekarang ini, aku pikir ini titik akhirnya tapi tidak.. mereka terus berubah, aku melihat diriku dalam usia dua puluhan terlihat cantik dengan memanjangkan rambutku,bergandengan tangan dengan Natsu layaknya kekasih_

 _Aku mulai melihat momen-momen yang aku impikan, momen Natsu melamarku di depan Guild.. momen pernikahan kami, kemudian saat kami mempunyai anak, saat anak kami menikah, dan akhirnya aku melihat masa tua kami, kulit kami berbaring bersandingan di ranjang di kelilingi keluarga dan teman-teman._

 _Akhirnya aku melihat diriku sendiri meninggal... dengan senyuman bahaigia, bersama dengan Natsu.. kami berpegangan erat,sebelum mata kami tertutup_

' _aku tahu ini hanyalah imajinasi di kepalaku.. tapi ini terlalu bagus.. ini semua yang aku impikan, ada rasa iri aku hanya dapat melihat, sedangkan diriku yang disana menikmati kebahagiaan yang tidak akan aku dapatkan'_

' _Perutku sudah tidak sakit lagi.. begitupun kak Mira yang mendekapku dengan erat..tidak terasa sedikitpun hangatnya kulitnya menyentuhku... aku mulai merasa berat badanku perlahan menurun.. yah aku pikir ini waktuku.._

"kak.. Elf..." aku berusaha keras mempertahankan kesadaranku, melawan rasa ngantuk luar biasa yang sedang kurasakan

"LISANNA !" akhirnya mereka berhenti bertengkar, aku dapatkan perhatian mereka semua.

"Sudahlah... ini bukan.. salah.. ever... ini.. bukan salah.. Gray..." kataku dengan susah payah, entah bagaimana, tapi aku merasa kehilangan tenaga untuk sekedar bicara

"Jangan bicara lagi, simpan tenagamu !" wajah kak Mira.. sungguh menyedihkan, aku tak sanggup memandangnya lebih lama lagi, begitupula kak Elfman dan yang lainya.. mereka terlihat sangat sedih

"Aku.. tidak punya.. banyak waktu.."

"tolong hentikan... semua ini... " pintaku, dengan sisa tenagaku aku melirik kearah Lucy

 _Ya benar Lucy.. tidak ada Lucy dalam delusi yang baru kualami..apa itu semua yang akan terjadi jika Lucy tidak pernah bergabung dengan fairy Tail ? sudahlah itu tidak penting.._

"Lu..Lucy... jangan.. pernah.. menyerah... dengan Nat..su..." dia tidak menjawab, dia hanya mengangguk berkali-kali sambil menangis, untung Erza selalu bersamanya

"Kak Mira.. kak Elf.. maaf... aku.. harus meninggalkan.. kalian... lagi" harusnya kata perpisahanku pada kedua orang kakakku ini lebih panjang.. tapi itu saja yang dapat aku ucapkan

Masih banyak.. masih banyak yang ingin kulakukan bersama kalian Kak Mira dan Kak Eflman.. tapi ya sepertinya aku memang ditakdirkan untuk hidup hanya dalam kenangan kalian.. disini maupun Edolas

' _Aku sudah tidak bisa membedakan lagi mana kenyataan dan khayalanku.. semua bercampur saat perlahan kesedaranku menghilang..'_

Meskipun jaraknya tidak jauh dari tempat mereka merawat Lisanna tapi Gray dan freed sama sekali tidak bisa mendengar apapun, mungkin karena sihir penghalang Freed-yang dapat mereka berdua lakukan adalah menebak melalui ekspresi dan gerak tubuh mereka

"Apapun yang mereka bicarakan sepertinya itu buruk..."

"..."

"jangan salahkan dirimu Gray, tidak ada yang menyangka Lisanna akan melakukan hal yang senekat itu, aku tidak percaya gadis polos itu bisa melakukan hal gila seperti itu..."

'Freed.. bisa aku pergi kesana" Freed membuat penghalang tambahan diantara dirinya dan Gray, berjaga jika dia mencoba membatalkan sihirnya secara paksa

"...maaf aku tidak bisa ini perintah Laxus, Master kita yang baru"

"tidakkah kau lihat! Lisanna sedang sekarat! , sihirku bisa menolongnya !"

"...Maaf, tapi aku ragu Elfman dan Mira atau bahkan semua yang ada disana membiarkanmu mendekati Lisanna.. mereka bisa menyerangmu, saat ini mereka sedang tidak berfikir jernih, kau bisa terbunuh tanpa sengaja"

"Itu tidak penting! Asalkan Lisanna bisa selamat-"

"berhentilah bersikap bodoh Gray !"

"!?"

"Kau punya tujuan yang harus kau selesaikan, yaitu mengalahkan END dan memberikan perdamaian yang sesungguhnya, apa kau menyerah dengan itu ?"

"..aku hanya.."

"Kalau begitu berhentilah bersikap bodoh, sekali-kali cobalah bersikap egois.."

"Egois..? maksudmu?"

"dengan tidak mengambil resiko kehilangan nyawa hanya untuk menyelamatkan orang lain, setidaknya sebelum kau menyelsaikan tujuanmu"

"..."

"Nyawamu adalah yang terpenting.. kau hidup untuk orang tuamu, gurumu dan Juvia, mereka mempercayakan masa depan dunia ini padamu"

* * *

Sudah 2 jam berlalu.

"..."

"ayo pulang..." kata Laxus, tidak ada yang menjawab, Mira dan Elfman masih memeluk tubuh tak bernyawa Lisanna masih menangis, yang lain terlihat depresi terutama Lucy.. dan Gray

"..dengar, kita harus segera memberitahukan ini pada semua orang di Guild.. dan memberikan Lisanna tempat yang nyaman untuk beristirahat." Erza menghampiri Mira dan membantunya berdiri, begitu juga Gajeel pada Elfman

"Ayolah, kau bisa nangis dikamarmu nanti..." kata Gajeel mencoba menarik Elfman untuk berdiri

"Aku bisa jalan sendiri..." kata Elfman menepis tangan Gajeel, dia membawa lisanna dengan hati-hati llayaknya membawa seorang putri tidur

"Hei hei.. 'sebaiknya jangan paksakan dirimu, biarkan aku yang membawa-"

"Biarkan saja, Gajeel.. lebih baik kakaknya sendiri yang mengantar Lisanna pulang kan ?"Evergreen tersenyum pahit

"oh dan maksudku.. SEMUA ikut pulang, itu termasuk kau.. " kata Laxus menatap Gray, dia terkejut mendengarnya. Sebenarnya Gray sudah berencana untuk pergi mengejar END lagi, tapi disaat seperti ini mana mungkin dia bisa menolak?

"Kenapa? Apa kau takut aku tangkap atau semacamnya? Baiklah, aku akan jalan duluan.. " katanya, dia berbailik dan mulai menelusuri jalan masuk pulau, para penyihir yang lain pun mengikutinya.. hanya Cana, Loke dan Freed masih di belakang bersama bersama dengan Gray

"Yah.. aku kira ini akhirnya.. pheww sekarang aku harus menemani nona Lucy, cobalah sedikit santai bung !"tutur Loke sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Gray sebelum berlari menyusul rombongan di depan

"dia benar Gray.. aku memang mengatakan untuk menyesaikan apa yang kau mulai, tapi bukan berarti kau harus mengorbankan waktumu untuk _keluarga_ , untuk saat ini kau harus balik ke Guild" Freed lantas berjalan menyusul Loke

Hanya tinggal Cana dan Gray disana. Gray tahu sang Card Mage sedang menunggunya untuk kembali bersama

"Duluan saja.. aku akan menyusu-"

"Bohong" jawabnya singkat, bagaimanapun mereka sudah berteman sejak kecil, sangat mudah bagi Cana membaca isi kepala Gray.

"...maaf"

"sudahlah pokoknya kau harus ikut, ayo" Cana merah tangan Gray mencoba menyeretnya tapi Gray sama sekali tak bergerak

"Sialan ayo kita pulang !" Gray hanya tersenyum dan dengan lembut melepaskan gengaman tangan Cana

"Aku akan pulang.. tapi tidak hari ini, ada sesuatu yang harus kulakukan" jelasnya pada Cana

"Kau.. mau mengejar END lagi huh ? tidak bisakah kau berhenti setidaknya sampai situasi kembali normal ! nanti aku akan memohon pada Ayah untuk membantumu mencarinya !" bukan ide buruk, pikir Gray. Gildarts adalah satu-satunya orang yang mungkin dapat mengalahkan END seorang diri sayangnya dia sedang berada di Alvarez, lagipula Gray sudah memutuskan untuk tidak melibatkan orang lain lagi.

Gray mencoba mencari cara meyakinkan Cana untuk membiarkanya pergi.

"Cana.. bisa tolong kau jaga ini untukku" Gray melepaskan kalung perak berbentuk salib yang selalu dia pakai itu, dia meraih tangan Cana dan memberikan kalungnya

"Gray ini..."

"Ini adalah momento ku yang paling berharga... aku pernah memberikannya pada Juvia, sebelum dia meninggal dia sempat mengembalikkan ini padaku"

"anggap itu sebagai jaminan.. jika aku tidak kembali ke Fairy Tail dalam 3 hari, kau bisa hancurkan kalung itu"

"Tapi..." sang Card Mage masih ragu dengan Gray

"Aku pastikan untuk kembali mengambilnya, karena.. di dalam benda itu aku merasakan jiwa orang tuaku, juga Ur dan Juvia... itu juga adalah jimat keberuntunganku, jadi aku tidak akan berani menantang END tanpanya"

"Kau sungguh-sungguh akan kembali kan?" wajahnya terlihat mengharap

"tentu saja.. karena fairy Tail adalah rumahku" sepertinya Gray berhasil meyakinkan Cana kali ini

"Sekarang kau pergi saja duluan, saat ini Mira jauh memerlukanmu"

"Oke..jaga dirimu Gray" Cana pun memberikanya pelukan perpisahan lalu dengan langkah berat beranjak pergi, sesekali menoleh kearah sang Ice Mage yang dibalas dengan senyuman dan lambaian tangan.

"Kau sudah berbuat banyak untukku, kupercayakan kalungku padamu.." bisiknya saat melihat Cana menghilang di kejauhan

"..."

' _Hm? ...* sigh*sial, tak bisakah mereka meninggalkanku sendirian..'_

Walau tak setajam isnting seorang Dragonslayer tapi Gray dapat merasakan jika ada seseorang masih berada disekitar tempatnya berada. Mungkinkah itu Cana yang pura-pura pergi? Atau ataukah salah satu dari mereka kembali menjemputku ?

"..Aku tahu kau sedang bersembunyi di dekat sini, kenapa tidak keluar dan bicara" Gray mendengar derap kaki yang muncul dari balik pepohonan

"Erza.."

"...perlu waktu lama untuk menunggunya pergi" kata Erza merujuk pada Cana

"..apa kau juga mau memberi aku nesehat seperti yang lain"

"Kenapa kau begitu keras kepala.. apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau lakukan !?"

"..." Gray hanya diam tak menjawab

"kau lihat yang terjadi akibat apa yang kita perbuat, sudah cukup Gray ! relakanlah END"

"dan membiarkanya berkeliahran membunuh orang-"

"Sudahlah ! kau pikir dengan membunuhnya dapat mengembalikan Juvia.." Gray bingung kenapa Erza mengungkit Juvia sekarang, sebelumnya dia yakin Erza mengerti alasanya mencari END

"...ini tidak ada hubunganya dengan dia, aku hanya melakukan apa yang ku anggap benar"

"..Begitu kah ?" dengan sihir Requip nya Erza memanggil sebilah pedang ditanganya, dia acunkan ke arah Gray

"Sejak awal kau tahu tujuan utamaku adalah melindungi Lucy.. jika kau terus lakukan ini , kondisi mental gadis itu tidak akan bertahan lama... apa kau mau membuatnya gila !?"

"akhirnya aku mengerti apa maksudmu menemuiku, setidaknya itu masuk akal... tapi aku tidak mau berhenti" Egois ya.. Gray bersikap egois

"apa kau bilang !?"

' _apa dengan membuatnya marah, dia mau membiarkanku pergi? skenario terburuk aku harus melawanya untuk melarikan diri'_

"heh, jika saja kau kurung dia dirumuh dia tidak akan melihat hal semacam tadi kan ? dasar gadis merepotkan" Gray mulai menggunakan keahlian berpura-puranya untuk menyulut amarah sang Titania

"..."

"Oh, dan Lisanna? Jika saja dia tidak dengan bodohnya menghalangi seranganku. Dia juga tidak akan mati.."

"Diam..." kata Erza dengan geram

"Ini bukan salahku kan, kalian sendiri yang menghalagiku.. jika kalian membuarkan aku sendiri-"

 _PLAK !_

Bukan pedang yang diterimanya tapi tamparan keras dari tanganya yang lain, Gray dapat merasakan amarah sang Titania memuncak. kulit Gray yang selalu dingin kini terasa panas, bahkan api Natsu belum pernah membuat kulitnya terasa panas seperti ini, es yang selalu melindunginya seolah berhenti berfungsi

"aku mengerti sekarang.. jika kau berniat lakukan sendiri lakukan saja ! tapi aku akan ada disana... melindungi _Natsu.._ demi Lucy, aku tidak akan main-main" Gray hanya mencibir ancaman Erza

"terserah.. akan kulawan siapapun yang menghalingiku, meski itu kau" kata-kata Gray terasa bagaikan sengatan listrik, bahkan membuat sang Titania menjatuhkan pedangnya.

"...Aku membiarkanmu pergi kali ini, jangan harap belas kasihanku saat kita bertemu lagi nanti" Erza membalikan badanya dengan cepat, tidak ingin Gray melihat raut wajah apa yang dibuatnya

"satu lagi... jangan pernah kembali ke Fairy Tail" suaranya terdengar dipaksakan, seperti ada mengganjal di tenggorokanya.

"heh.. disana memang bukan tempat yang cocok buatku, Fairy Tail.. adalah hal yang menghambatku selama ini" mendegar itu Erza kembali naik pitam tetapi dia sudah berkomitmen untuk tidak memulai kerubutan, dengan menahan emosinya Erza berjalan lurus kedepan meninggalkan Gray yang masih diam berdiri disana

' _Aku tahu kau terluka.. aku pun sama, hatiku sakit mengucapkan setiap kata hina itu di depanmu'_

' _Maafkan aku, meski kau harus membenciku seumur hidupmu aku tidak keberatan... aku titip 'Juvia' dan Lucy, tolong rawat mereka baik-baik...karena mungkin ini terakhir kalinya kita bertemu'_

 _Tik.. Tik..._

Gray dapat merasakan sesuatu mengenai kepalanya, dia dongakan kapalanya keatas, ternyata bulir-bulir air berjatuhan dari langit, semakin banyak tiap detiknya, langit yang sebelumnya terlihat cerah kini tampak gelap gulita

"Hujan.." kata Gray masih mendongak memandangi langit, membiarkan wajahnya diterpa air hujan yang semakin deras.

* * *

"Tch Erza,darimana saja kau ?" tanya Laxus, sang Titania tidak menjawab, padangan matanya seakan kosong

"Hei !" kata Laxus sambil menepuk pundak Erza

"-Oh! Maaf.. ada sesuatu.. yang harus kuselesaikan" jawab Erza dengan lesu

"Oi.. kenapa kalian hujan-hujanan begitu , cepat naik !" kata Gajeel yang menengok dari atas dek kapal

"Sebentar lagi badai.. kita harus naik Laxus" kata Freed turun dari kapal membawa sebuah mantel ditanganya, perhatianya tertuju pada Erza. dia sepertinya bisa membaca apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya, Freed segera memberikan mantelnya pada Erza dan menuntunya naik ke kapal

"Tunggu.. Gray masih belum muncul" kata Laxus mengamati jalan keluar pulau yang mereka lalui

"Gray tidak ikut..." Jawab Erza lirih, bahkan Laxus pun samar-samar mendengarnya

"Hah-" Laxus baru akan menuntut penjelasan pada Erza tapi Freed menatap Laxus sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, dia kemudian melirik Erza, kepalanya tertunduk dan bahu sang Titania bergetar

' _apa dia menagis ? Sial ! jadi begitu ya...'_

"cepatlah naik Laxus, jika kita terjebat dalam badai kita semua akan tenggelam"kata Freed singkat sebelum kembali menuntun Erza naik ke kapal

"Ya.. naikkan jangkar, kita pulang ke Fairy Tail.."

* * *

Mengingat kejadian itu Erza sangat marah pada dirinya sendiri, dia pikir dirinyalah yang paling tenang, paling dapat mengontrol situasi paling bijak mengambil sikap, nyatanya ? sama seperti yang lain dia terbawa emosi. dan lebih buruknya dia mengusir sahabatnya sejak kecil.. orang yang mengajarkanya membuka diri pada Guild orang yang selalu dapat dia andalkan...

"Aku sudah mengusirnya... dari tempat satu-satunya yang bisa dia sebut rumah"

 _ **-To be Continued—**_

* * *

Next Chapter Preview : Timeskip setengah tahun, sejak hari itu END maupun Gray lenyap tanpa jejak, bagaimana keadaan Lucy ? apa dia mampu move on setelah kehilangan teman-teman terdekatnya ? Act 6 : Momento"

Pembaca yang baik selalu memberikan kritik dan saran :-3


End file.
